


High School Heroes

by DucksFan1015



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksFan1015/pseuds/DucksFan1015
Summary: Peter Parker just wanted to go on an uneventful school field trip with his friends and tell the girl he likes how he feels about her. Too bad nothing ever goes as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Peter Parker didn’t mind high school. He had some good friends and there was this girl that he was crushing really hard on. He was a bit of a nerd but he didn’t mind that too much. His friends weren’t the most popular kids in school either. He lived with his Aunt May in a little apartment which he didn’t mind either. She was a cool aunt. She let him bring friends over almost anytime which was good because they did a lot of science club practice at his house when they had free time. Again, he was a bit of a nerd. He got bullied by some people but most people just ignored him. He was fine with that. He had his group and that was what was important to him. He headed into school after May dropped him off and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He glanced around, immediately looking for his friends. He saw Ned and grinned, hurrying over.

“Hey man,” he stepped up next to him.

“Oh, hey dude,” Ned grinned at him, “You’re finally here.”

“Yeah, where’s everyone else?”

“I’ve only seen MJ,” Ned shrugged, “Are you excited about the trip next week?”

“Yeah, I have a whole plan for it that I’m trying to come up with.”

“So you don’t have a whole plan.”

“Okay, no, not yet,” Peter sighed, “Don’t give me a hard time.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Ned replied, smiling at him. Peter rolled his eyes.

“It’s gonna work, okay? I know it….I think.”

“Good luck coming up with your plan. Don’t forget we all have a meeting after school.”

“I know, I’ll be there,” Peter nodded, “Don’t worry.”

Ned grinned at him and then headed off to class. Peter sighed and shook his head. MJ was the girl that he really liked and they were all going on the science trip to Europe. He knew he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. It wouldn’t be super awkward, they were already friends. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t be too awkward. God, he was going to freak out. He spent most of his day not really paying attention in class and trying to come up with his plan for Europe. He didn’t get much further on it than he had been before. He sighed as he packed up at the end of the day and then headed to the meeting room for the science club. He headed down the halls that were relatively empty since most people were heading towards the doors to get out and go home. He opened the door to the classroom and glanced around. Most of them were there already. Flash, Betty, Beck, MJ, Ned, and Brad. He didn’t like how Brad was always hanging out with MJ. He was acting like he was the coolest guy lately, and everyone was digging his new attitude. And by everyone, Peter meant all the girls. He sighed and went to take his place next to Ned and across from Beck. 

“What’s your plan, huh?” Beck looked at him over his glasses as he sat down, “Ned says you have a plan.”

Peter looked at Ned, “You told him? Who else did you tell?”

“Just Beck,” Ned held his hands up. Peter nodded. Quentin Beck was a year older than them but he was incredibly smart. He was one of the best members of their team. 

“I don’t have a plan,” Peter shook his head, “Well, at least not a full one yet.”

Beck nodded and continued writing in his notebook, “Yeah, well, if you want to tell MJ how you feel about her, Paris is a perfect place to do it.”

“Can you sshhhhh?” Peter hissed as felt his face redden. Beck laughed and set his pencil down.

“Hey losers,” MJ came over to their group and Peter shifted immediately. Beck smiled and rested his chin on his hands.

“Hey MJ,” Peter managed.

“What’re you guys talking about?”

“Peter’s plan,” Ned nodded. Peter gave Ned a glare.

“Your plan?”

“Yeah, for the science trip,” Beck put in helpfully and Peter gave him a look that screamed ‘shut up’.

“What’s the plan?” MJ looked at him.

“I...uh…”

“He’s going to collect those tiny spoons,” Ned nodded.

“Like a grandma?”

“I’m not collecting tiny spoons,” Peter said quickly, “He is…” 

He pointed at Beck whose eyes widened.

“I am not!”

“Uh...Okay...well, I guess I’ll see you guys at the airport tomorrow…” MJ gave the three of them a weird look before heading off.

“Way to throw me under the bus,” Beck groaned, “Now I seem like a weirdo.”

“How’d the tires taste?” Peter smiled at him which earned him a middle finger from his older friend. 

“What is your actual plan?” Ned looked at him.

“I was planning on buying her a black dahlia necklace...like the murder, you know?”

“No,” Beck replied, “But continue.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter sighed softly, “And then Beck said that Paris is romantic and everything...so like I’ll go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with her and tell her how I feel about her….and then hopefully she feels the same about me…”

“You forgot the final step,” Ned nodded, “Don’t do any of that.”

“What?” Peter looked at him, “Why?”

“We gotta be bachelors in Europe,” Ned nodded, “Beck and I decided that’s gonna be our plan.”

Beck nodded, “Yeah, we’re going to be meeting a bunch of girls…”

“Yeah, and if I’m sure of one thing, Europeans love Americans,” Ned nodded.

“I...don’t know about that.”

“And half of them are women!” Ned grinned. 

Peter shook his head, “That’s your plan, this is my plan….”

“Why don’t I have a plan?” Beck frowned.

“Your plan is my plan!” Ned insisted. Peter sighed softly.

“Just please let me do this.”

“Alright, alright,” Ned sighed, “Beck and I are going solo then.”

“Hell yeah,” Beck high fived him and Peter sighed again.

“Thank you.”

The three of them packed up and then headed out together. Peter walked between Ned and Beck as they headed out. He saw May waiting for him.

“See you tomorrow at the airport!” Ned waved as he went to his parents’ car. 

“Bye!” Beck waved as he parted ways with Peter as well. Peter waved to him and then got in the car with May.

“How was the meeting?” 

“It was fine,” Peter sighed, “Ned and Beck want to be bachelors in Europe but I really wanna tell MJ that I like her…”

“You should!” May encouraged him. Peter sighed and watched out the window as a motorcycle sped past them, “I still don’t understand how that boy you’re friends with owns one of those.”

Peter laughed softly, “He’s got this whole weird side to him.”

May smiled at him, “That’s Quentin right?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. 

May nodded, “Well, finish packing tonight for your trip. We have to get up early for the airport.”

“I know,” Peter nodded again. He would make sure this plan went well. It would have to. He didn’t have a backup.

..

They were all waiting in line the terminal to get on their plane. Ned was half asleep, Quentin was still in his pajamas, and Peter was dressed as comfortably as he could. He saw MJ and tried to look as appealing as possible, but she was talking with Brad. He was so tired of that kid. Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell were trying to keep track of everyone. Peter was pretty sure the two teachers were extremely excited about this trip. They boarded their plane and the three of them got into a row. Peter glanced over and saw MJ sitting with Betty. He could try to convince her to switch with him...but he couldn’t ask.

“Ned...I need your help to sit next to MJ,” Peter whispered.

“What? What about us?” Ned frowned.

“Yeah, we were gonna do a tourney of beast slayer,” Beck looked at him from his seat.

“Guys, please, this is my shot…”

Ned sighed and glanced at Beck who just shrugged. “Alright, alright…”

Peter smiled, “Thank you…”

Ned went over to the girls and Peter slid into the seat to seem like he hadn’t had anything to do with it. Beck glanced at him.

“You know, this is never going to work, right?”

“It will.”

“Peter has a perfume allergy?” Mr. Harrington’s voice was heard and Peter felt his heart stop. Shit.

“See?” Beck said softly. 

Peter slowly got up as Mr. Harrington started moving people around. He didn’t end up sitting next to MJ. Instead, he was stuck next to his teacher and MJ was next to Brad. The last person that he wanted her by. Betty had been moved back to his seat with Beck and Ned. This was literally the worst outcome. He sighed and just leaned his head back in his seat. This was going to be a very long flight. 

It took much longer than he wanted. Mr. Harrington fell asleep on him at one point and he had to maneuver out of there to go to the bathroom. After he’d finished up in the bathroom, he’d opened the door and seen MJ, so he’d closed it quickly and made sure he looked okay and that the bathroom wasn’t messy so she didn’t think he was gross. But by the time he felt confident enough to open the door again, MJ was gone and Brad was there instead. This flight just kept getting more and more unfortunate. He couldn’t help but watch the two of them. They were watching movies together or something and he couldn’t help but think about how that should really be him. He should’ve given up and just sat with Beck and Ned and played video games all night. Maybe the trip would be better…

..

When they got to the airport, they all got off the plane and Peter texted May to tell her that he’d arrived safely. 

“Hey man, I am so sorry,” Ned said, “I didn’t know he was listening…”

“It’s alright…” Peter sighed.

“Hey babe!” Betty came over and kissed Ned’s cheek. Peter stared at them for a moment as they exchanged a few words and then Betty left again.

“What….was that?”

“Well, we got to talking on the plane and it turns out we have a lot in common,” Ned nodded, “So we’re boyfriend-girlfriend now.”

Peter frowned, “What happened to bachelors in Europe?”

“Those were the words of a boy...and now that boy...has become a man,” Ned smiled at him.

“Babe!”

“Coming babe!” Ned left and Peter was left by himself until Beck showed up, looking pissed off.

“If I have to hear them this entire trip, I’m going to lose it.”

“Are you still a bachelor in Europe?” Peter asked as he fell into step with his other friend.

“Yeah,” Beck sighed, “You want to find some sort of European girls? Or are you still after MJ?”

“I don’t know...she and Brad seem to be having a thing,” Peter mumbled. Beck walked quietly with him and adjusted his glasses as they got outside.

“Ah, go for it. Brad’s a fuck boy.”

Peter snorted and looked at him, “Don’t say that.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You’re a fuck boy, too.”

Beck gasped, “I can’t believe you’d call your own kind that…”

“You may be a nerd, but you ride a motorcycle and sometimes you can act like one,” Peter nodded. Beck laughed softly and they followed their class out of the airport after they grabbed their luggage. They joined the group and they all headed to get on their next mode of transportation which was apparently a boat. They all piled in and Beck took his phone out to take a couple photos as they rode through the river. Peter just quietly watched Brad and MJ. Why was she so fascinated with him all of a sudden? He didn’t like that at all. 

“Okay, but like seriously,” Beck sighed as they relaxed in the back of the boat, “It was disgusting. They were all like: ‘oh my god, babe’ for like three hours straight. I wanted to slit my own throat.”

Peter nudged him, “Stop being so mean. It’s….sweet.”

“Could you imagine how much that would’ve freaked Mr. Harrington out if I’d done that? Much more than your perfume allergy.”

“Can you stop making suicide jokes?” Peter hissed, “You’re gonna get weird looks.”

“You’re getting weird looks.”

“What?” Peter looked around, trying to see who Beck was talking about.

“You always get weird looks.”

“Well so do you. You know everyone is confused on how you get on that bike every day after school.”

Beck grinned, “I’m a very strong nerd.”

Peter sighed softly, “So am I.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh shut up,” Peter whacked him.

Beck grinned and tried to hit him back and their sudden movements rocked the boat slightly. 

“Alright kids,” Mr. Harrington said as they got out of the boat a little later, “We’re going to check in for the night and then tomorrow we’ll start bright and early. Peter wasn’t a huge fan of the hotel. It was small and there was water all over the floor. It wasn’t a five star hotel...probably not even a three star one. They got their room numbers and Peter was glad that he and Ned were paired up. At least they could have a little bit of fun on their own. Once they were settled in, Ned glanced at him.

“So….you brought the suit?”

“May packed it without my knowledge,” Peter sighed softly, “I really don’t want to do anything here, it’s a field trip. Plus, people might get suspicious if Spider Man shows up here.”

“That’s true…,” Ned said softly, “Well, it’s cool you have it. Maybe you can make a different suit.”

“No,” Peter shook his head, “I’m here for a vacation, I don’t want anything to do with Spider Man.”

Ned nodded and Peter quickly changed the topic to his girlfriend instead so they could talk about something else. He really didn’t want to focus on being Spider Man. He just wanted a nice break from all of that for a little and he wanted to do his plan with MJ. That was all that he needed on this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning by rapid knocks on the door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. He hadn’t slept super great last night but he knew he’d be awake soon enough. Ned was getting up to open the door. 

“Finally,” Beck groaned and hurried inside, “The toilet in my room is already plugged up, I swear.”

Peter managed a sleepy smile as he slowly got up, “Go quick, alright? We gotta get ready, too.”

“What did you do?” Ned frowned as Beck ran past him to the bathroom, “Did you take like a huge dump?”

“Can you shut up?” Beck said before he shut the door. Peter grinned and hopped out of bed, grabbing some clothes for their day today. 

“So are you still going to do your plan with MJ?” Ned asked him.

“Yeah,” Peter said softly, “Or at least try to…”

“You got this Peter,” Ned assured him. Peter nodded slightly. He could do this. After Beck got out of the bathroom, he went to shower up and change. He made sure he looked nice. He could be boyfriend material for her. He headed out of the bathroom.

“Oh, wow, so sexy,” Beck’s voice rang out and Peter groaned.

“Why are you still in here?”

Beck grinned, “I went back to get dressed but I don’t wanna hang out in my room. We’re going to go around Venice today. Together, you know?”

“Right,” Peter nodded, “So I look good? Not stupid or anything?”

“Nah, you’re great,” Beck got up, “We need to get down there.”

Peter nodded and they waited for Ned before they headed down to join up with the rest of the group. He would just have to try and talk with MJ a lot. He could do it. They all headed out and Mr. Harrington explained that they’d have to stay relatively close to the center of the city for now and they’d all meet up for lunch. Peter was fine with that. Ned was already partnering up with Betty so he was stuck with Beck again. Everyone split up to start enjoying the city and Peter decided to start looking for the necklace he was going to get MJ. Beck wasn’t interested in that at all and ended up ditching him after the first store he went into. Which was fine. Peter didn’t care what he did. After a couple stores with no luck, he finally found a little shop where he could buy it. He paid the man and kept the necklace in it’s little container. He tucked it in his pocket and then headed out. He’d seen MJ hanging out with Brad earlier. He really hoped it didn’t mean anything.

“Hey,” MJ appeared by his side and he jumped slightly.

“Oh, hey,” he ducked his head. 

“I just discovered the best word,” MJ smiled at him, “The Italians created it, it can mean anything.”

“What is it?” Peter looked at her.

“Boh,” MJ nodded, “I was born to say this word.”

Peter smiled. God, she was just so cute. How was he supposed to deal with this? He smiled, “Yeah…” 

They kept walking along the river. He spotted some of his classmates and saw Beck over by Flash, interfering with his live stream. Ned was in a boat with Betty on the river. Mr. Harrington was attempting to take a selfie with his camera. Brad was nowhere to be seen. He grinned. Perfect. 

“So are you having fun?” Peter asked her.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” MJ nodded, “Oh, whoa, look at those crabs.”

She knelt down by the water and Peter stood behind her. He wasn’t expecting the water to explode just a little farther down from them and something shoot out of it. He jumped back, pulling MJ away from the bank of the river. He didn’t know what was going on but he assumed that his trip was not going to be normal. He quickly moved to help his other friends out of the boat. He glanced down river again once Ned and Betty were out of the water.

“What is going on?” Ned gasped.

“I don’t know…,” Peter tried to figure out what he was seeing. There was some guy over there with some ridiculous outfit on. He was so tired of villains.

“Peter?” Ned looked at him. Peter gave him a slight nod. He heard Mr. Harrington shouting for everyone to regroup so they could get out of there. They started over and then Peter took a detour, running over to a building and climbing it quickly. He perched to watch. The guy could do something with water...that was crazy...maybe they could get him away from it. He paused when he heard a weird noise. He turned his head and saw something else. There were two? Shit, this was a lot more than he expected. He turned his attention back to the first guy. Water. He was flooding the streets and he was moving fast. There was so much that could get destroyed and people that could get hurt. He needed a disguise. He pulled a jacket on over what he was wearing and then looked for something that could cover his face. He jumped back on the streets and snagged a mask from one of the vendors, pulling it on before he shot up to the roof again. The other guy had arrived but...he was fighting him? Peter took a breath. An ally would be helpful. He left his backpack on the roof and then jumped, swinging toward the fight. The newcomer was flying, lasers blasting from his hands. He had some sort of weird glass helmet on that was filled with fog so Peter couldn’t see his face. He landed on the roof closer and called out.

“Hey! Let me help!” 

The guy glanced at him and called over, “Try to get him away from the water-”

He was cut off when he got hit by a blast of water and thrown backwards. Peter swung into action and tried to make contact with his webs to pull him away, but the webs didn’t do well in water and the guy seemed to be pretty surrounded. He would have to figure something else out. He swung around, reaching for a fallen piece from one of the buildings to throw at him. It didn’t do anything super special but it did make the guy pause for a minute and focus on him. Peter’s ally came back at that time, blasting him with a laser and the villain stumbled backwards. Peter grinned at the other guy.

“Nice sh-” he got smacked with a blast of water and was sent flying back into a wall. He cursed and wheezed. He glanced over and saw the villain go back to focusing on destruction. He saw the clock tower crack and he swallowed. He got up and swung himself over, going around it a few times to wrap it in webs. He got to the top just as it was hit by another blast of water and started to fall down. He shot out webs to attach to the buildings next to him. He slid forward and whacked his head on the bell. He grunted in pain and then forced himself to his feet again, only to hit his head for a second time. “Shit.”

He got his feet positioned and then pulled hard to try and slow the building from falling. He knew it wouldn’t stay up but at least he could give anyone around time to get out. Eventually, it got to an angle that he couldn’t hold it up any longer. It crashed to the ground and he tried to jump out of the way. He managed to get mostly out of the way. He heard shouts from the fight and he glanced up. The water had died down. He got into a better position to see and saw that the guy was down and unconscious. The newcomer that Peter had been helping was standing by him. There were cheers from some people and the guy waved before taking off into the sky again and disappearing from sight. Peter let out a breath of relief. He waited until the police had come to pick the guy up before quickly hurrying away. He was able to meet up with everyone and thankfully no one really noticed he was gone. They were all hanging out in the lobby of the hotel, watching the television. 

“That was some crazy shit,” Beck said softly next to him while they stood there.

“Yeah…,” Peter said quietly. 

“They’re calling this new guy, Mysterio. No one has ever seen him before,” Brad said quietly.

“Mysterio,” Ned nodded. And then he and Betty said at the same time, “Cool name.”

Peter looked at them as they both broke into grins.

“Babe!”

Beck made a gagging noise. 

“They aren’t calling him Mysterio, they’re calling him Man of Mystery. He’s unknown,” MJ nodded.

“Well, he kicked that guy’s ass out there,” Brad nodded. Peter sighed softly. That was one problem of having to keep his identity a secret. He would never really stand out compared to anyone else.

“Spider Man could’ve taken him,” Flash said from the other side of the room.

“What is with you and Spider Man?” MJ looked at him.

“He’s cool. He protects the neighborhood,” Flash nodded, “He makes me want to be a better person,” he glanced at Peter, “What up, dickwad?”

Peter rolled his eyes. May had called him on the way back and asked him if he was alright and about the other guy with him. She’d also asked him about his plan for telling MJ how he felt and he’d had to tell her it wasn’t going super well. But he’d much rather focus on that plan rather than villains in the streets. He just wanted a normal life for once. Even if it was only for a little bit. 

“I hope that’s the last weird thing that’ll happen on this trip,” Beck sighed, “I don’t want to run for my life more than once in a week.”

“Yeah,” Peter said quietly, “Me too.”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Mr. Harrington says we’re getting out of here quick and heading up to Prague next,” Beck nodded, “That’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded slightly, “I hope so.” 

“They’re supposed to have some huge festival or something coming up,” Beck smiled at him, “We can all party.”

“A huge festival?” Ned asked, “That sounds fun.”

Peter nodded, “Let’s focus on that then…” He was glad that no one had really seemed to notice that he’d disappeared.

“Hey, let’s party in your guys’ room,” Beck sighed, “I’m tired of mine.”

Ned nodded, “I’m down. Hey, Peter, you should invite MJ.”

“What? Why?” Peter ducked his head, “She won’t be interested.”

“Just ask,” Beck nodded, “I’ll meet at your room in a few minutes.”

Peter nodded and he and Ned headed up to their rooms. He waited until he saw MJ going to her room before he went over to her. He took a breath. It was just a little hangout, it wasn’t like a date or anything. He nodded to himself and then hurried over, “Hey….MJ…”

“Hey…,” MJ looked at him, “Pretty crazy stuff today, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded. Why was he out of breath already? “Uh...Ned, Beck, and I were going to chill in our room and we were wondering if you wanted to join us…?”

“Oh...sure,” MJ nodded, “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Peter nodded, “Okay, cool…” He watched her go into her room before he headed back to his room. He actually did it! He’d have to be cool. He wasn’t sure how cool he’d be with Beck around though, that kid seemed to be out to ruin him. When he got back to his room, Beck was already over, lounging on Peter’s bed with a grin. 

“Is she coming?” 

“Yeah,” Peter grinned, “She is.”

“Hell yeah,” Beck grinned at him and blew a breath of smoke out of his mouth.

“Did you really bring the goddamn vape?” Peter asked, looking over at Ned, “You let him bring that?”

“I tried to stop him from coming in,” Ned admitted. Beck snorted and held up his hands.

“I won’t overuse it, I promise.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “All smoke goes out the window.”

“Fine, fine,” Beck got up to open the window. Peter glanced away from him when he heard a knock on the doorframe. 

“Hey…,” MJ said as she came inside. 

“Hey,” Peter smiled slightly at her. She always looked so beautiful. 

“Hey MJ,” Beck waved from the window, “Glad you could join us.”

Ned went to turn on some music but before they could even start hanging out, Mr. Harrington was knocking on the door as well. Beck hid his vape behind his back.

“Hey, I’m just making my rounds…,” Mr. Harrington nodded, “Just in case anyone needed any counseling after that…”

“Uh...no, we’re alright,” Peter nodded and the other three gave nods of agreement.

“Alright...that’s good because I’m not really certified to do any of that…,” Mr. Harrington nodded. The four of them exchanged glances. “Anyway...don’t stay up too late, we’re on the move early tomorrow.”

“Will do, Mr. Harrington,” Ned nodded. Their teacher left and they waited a few minutes before turning on some music. 

“Beck, is that seriously a vape?” MJ said and Peter groaned.

“Is that seriously your face?” Beck asked, inhaling slowly and grinning at her. 

“Can you behave?” Peter nudged him.

“She started it.”

“Guys, let’s like talk about serious stuff,” Ned nodded, “Like the fact that there was an actual freak out there.”

“Yeah but he’s gone,” Beck shrugged, “I’d much rather get down, if you know what I mean.” He did a little dance by the window. 

Ned stared at him, “What about that superhero no one has ever seen before, huh? Do you think he’s a fancy European superhero?”

“He’s a new face. They pop up like rabbits nowadays,” Beck shrugged and Peter couldn’t disagree with him. There did seem to be a lot of people who were trying to get into the superhero class. And definitely a lot more who saw superheroes as a challenge. 

“I just want to enjoy my field trip,” Peter nodded. “No more of that weird stuff.”

“Yeah, I hope so too,” Ned sighed.

“I bet there are a ton of creeps out here anyway,” MJ added, “Like cults and stuff.”

Peter looked at her, “Don’t encourage them.”

“Like secret ones that go to like underground temples and shit?” Beck asked as he moved away from the window.

“That would be so cool to see,” Ned nodded.

“They probably dress in all black with weird hoods and stuff,” MJ nodded, “And paint weird signs on the walls.”

“Oh shit, what if one of them is in this hotel and they summon something,” Beck gasped, “We should go see.”

“No, absolutely not,” Peter grabbed his friend’s arm, “We aren’t going searching for trouble.”

“No fun,” Beck sighed and reached over to turn the music up, “Let’s party then.”

Peter let himself get dragged into the fun that the other three were having as they jumped around the hotel room, dancing and laughing. He really was glad that MJ had come over to hang out with them. He got to spend some time with her. Ned opened a bag of popcorn that they’d bought at one of the stores earlier and tossed a piece over to Peter who caught it in his mouth happily. 

“He’s so good at that,” Beck laughed. 

“MJ vs Peter in a popcorn catching contest,” Ned nodded, “Whoever gets the most out of ten.” 

“Guys…”

“I’m in,” MJ nodded, grinning. She was so cool. Beck grinned and turned the music up louder, singing along loudly. Peter grinned at MJ and they got ready while Ned tossed them pieces of popcorn. Peter knew he could catch all of them, he wasn’t expecting MJ to sabotage him on the last piece so he missed it. MJ grinned at him and caught the last piece, raising her hands up in the air victoriously. “I win.”

Peter grinned, “Yeah...I can’t believe you sabotaged me…”

Ned was pelting Beck with pieces of popcorn who couldn’t catch anything. Peter grinned and sat down with MJ.

“Thanks for coming to hang out,” Peter smiled, “They’re a little much at times.”

“Nah, they’re fun,” MJ shrugged, “You guys all are pretty fun.”

“Thanks,” Peter smiled and ducked his head. MJ grinned at him and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. He really liked this girl. He glanced at his friends to see if they’d noticed them. Of course, they hadn’t. Beck was crouched by the table, trying to blow his smoke in some sort of fancy way and Ned was recording him. MJ got up carefully from right next to him and moved over behind Beck. Peter watched as she waited for a moment before leaning forward and blowing all the smoke away. Beck gasped and turned to look at her.

“Michelle.”

Ned burst out laughing and soon the three of them joined in. Peter really did love this group of people. It was pretty late and they had the music playing really loud now, the bass shaking the room. Peter found himself in the middle of the room, dancing to whatever it was with Beck chanting his name from the window. MJ was eating some of the popcorn they had leftover even though there was a ton on the floor. The door opened and they all glanced over to see a very tired Mr. Harrington. He was shouting something but they couldn’t hear him over the music.

“WHAT?” Beck shrieked back from the other side of the room. Peter decided it was probably a good idea to stop their party before they got in even more trouble. They turned the music off.

“What are you guys doing still up like this?” Mr. Harrington asked, “You’re playing that way too loud!”

“Not a fan of the music?” Beck asked.

“Everyone back to their own rooms and go to bed,” Mr. Harrington replied and Beck and MJ got up to leave. Peter waved to MJ on her way out and she gave him a smile. After Mr. Harrington confiscated their speaker so they couldn’t play any more music, he shut the door and Peter sighed, laying down.

“You and MJ looked like you had fun,” Ned nodded.

“We did,” Peter smiled, “We really did.”

“Good,” Ned nodded. Peter smiled at him as they got into their beds. He relaxed on his bed and rolled over. Maybe he still had a chance with MJ….she had seemed to like hanging out with him. He could do this. They just couldn’t get in any more trouble with the teachers. So no more late night parties.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter definitely regretted partying all night since they did have to get up early so they could catch their tour bus to the next city. He kept the necklace he had bought for MJ tucked into his backpack. It was nice that they got their own little ride around Europe. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be any bad guys showing up for the rest of the trip. He just wanted to relax. They spent the first day in Prague just wandering around near their hotel. The next day they went out and about in the morning, stopped back for a late lunch/early dinner and then got ready for the big festival. Peter had managed to get MJ alone for a minute and ask her to hang out with him at the festival. He assumed he’d have his friends with him as well, so it wouldn’t be as awkward. 

“Is everyone ready to party?” Beck asked as he opened the door to their hotel room.

“See I told you we should’ve locked it,” Peter glanced at Ned who shrugged. 

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Beck grabbed Peter around the waist and lifted him up.

“Don’t do that!” Peter wished he could just web the boy once but he couldn’t let anyone figure it out. Only Ned knew and he’d prefer to keep it that way. Beck grinned and set him down.

“Come on, this is going to be incredible,” the older boy grinned, “We get to run around the biggest party in the world until we want to die.”

Ned laughed, “Betty and I are going to wander around a little together so the three of you have some fun.”

“The three?” Beck looked at Peter, “Oh! You invited MJ?”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, “Is that alright?”

“I guess I’ll just be the third wheel,” Beck groaned. They finished getting ready, Peter hoped that he looked alright. Maybe MJ would think that he looked good. The four of them headed out of the hotel room and then Ned went to meet up with Betty. MJ came over to their little group and Peter smiled.

“It’s just the three of us,” he nodded.

“No problem,” MJ shrugged, “Ned’s with his girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. He gave her a small smile, “But we’re still going to have fun.”

“We better,” MJ nodded, “This is supposed to be super cool.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Beck agreed. “You think we can trick people into getting us drinks?”

“Stop,” Peter nudged him.

“Why?” Beck grinned at him as they walked out with the rest of the group, “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling twenty-two. So I can drink if I want.”

“Did you really just quote Taylor Swift?” Peter asked.

“I don’t remember her saying that she can drink if she wants but she most definitely can. Maybe she’ll think I’m older and then….well you know,” Beck laughed and winked at him. Peter smacked him.

“Stop it.”

MJ was laughing, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Celebrity cheat list, go,” Beck nodded.

“We are not talking about that,” Peter shook his head, “We’re supposed to be having a fun time at the party.”

“Alright, alright,” Beck nodded, “Festival time only.”

MJ nodded and they headed into the crowds of people. Peter glanced around. It was pretty crazy. There was music and people in costumes. There were games up and down the streets along with food, shops, and rides were in the main square. 

“Oh, I need to win something,” Beck grinned. He reached out and grabbed Ned who was walking next to him, “Come be my partner for a minute.”

Peter watched the two of them go to one of the games and he turned to MJ, “Uh, do you want to play one of the games with me?”

“Yeah, but only if it involves shooting,” MJ nodded. Peter nodded in agreement and they went to find one of the target shooting games. He went with her up to the stand and they tried their best at it. Peter was really good of course and he decided he’d pick out something cool for MJ if he got a prize. He did end up winning so he got to pick something out. He glanced at all the prizes and then remembered how she’d watched the crabs on the edge of the river. He picked out a stuffed one and then went over to her.

“Here, it’s kinda cheesy but…,” Peter held it out, “It’s for you.”

MJ looked at him and gave him a small smile, “Thanks...he’s cool…”

Peter grinned widely. Mission success. He walked with her and they took some photos of the lights and costumes. It was a really cool party. He was enjoying just walking around with MJ, but of course it didn’t last. He heard shouting from nearby and he saw Beck and Ned running over to them. They both had bright grins on their faces. “Oh no….”

The two boys paused in front of them and then pulled out plastic sticks with a little white hand on the end of it.

“Look what we got!” Beck grinned. 

“Why did you get that?” MJ asked.

“Because this,” Beck turned around and whacked Ned on the ass with his. Ned jumped at the unexpected hit and gasped. He turned to him and started spinning the stick around.

“Don’t fuck with me! I’ve got the power of god AND anime on my side!” Ned shouted at him. Beck caught on at the end and they both screamed at each other, arms raised, brandishing the pointer behind their heads. 

“I….cannot believe you two,” Peter sighed. MJ laughed and took a photo of them. They were getting so many looks. Beck and Ned were both on the ground, wheezing with laughter. Peter couldn’t stop the grin on his face. They were all so stupid. Ned got off the ground first and looked at Peter, smiling.

“We were looking for you guys and we saw Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell hanging out at like an adult drink stand.”

“Yeah they’re getting trashed,” Beck laughed.

MJ looked at them, “No way. We gotta see.”

“Come on!” Ned nodded. Peter followed his friends through the crowds. 

“They have all you can eat tacos,” Beck groaned, “Catch me there in like ten minutes.”

“You will not be allowed in our room,” Peter shook his head, “I know how you get after Mexican food.”

Ned laughed, “Remember freshman year when you ate all of those bean burritos in like ten minutes….”

“My stomach almost exploded,” Beck nodded. 

Peter looked at MJ, “Sorry you have to listen to all this.”

“It’s fine, they’re funny,” MJ laughed, “If I didn’t like hanging out with you guys, I wouldn’t. I’m used to your weird sense of humor by now. I have one too…”

Peter nodded. “Right...I’m glad you like us.”

MJ nodded and then pointed, “Oh my god…” she started laughing. 

Peter looked where she was pointing and saw their teachers at the counter. Mr. Harrington had his phone up and was taking a photo of the two of them. Or he was trying to.

“What the fuuuuck,” Beck was wheezing with laughter again and Peter couldn’t help but laugh as well. The phone was opened to the calculator, not the camera. The four of them were lost in laughter as they leaned on each other. 

“That’s ridiculous!” Peter snorted. 

“They’re so drunk. They are the worst chaperones ever,” Ned laughed. They had to move out of the way while people made their way through the center of the square. “I’m going to go meet up with Betty, since Beck dragged me away earlier.”

“Have fun!” Peter waved to him. 

Ned grinned and gave him a thumbs up before he left. Peter was left with Beck and MJ. 

“Cool crab,” Beck nodded.

“Oh thanks,” MJ nodded, “Peter won it at one of the games.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, there wasn’t anything I wanted so…”

“Of course,” Beck grinned. The three of them started walking and Beck did end up getting a couple tacos from the stand. Peter got some food as well and shared a little bit of it with MJ while they walked around and watched the parades and lights. They found a nice little spot to watch the fireworks shoot up in the sky. He really couldn’t ask for a better night than this. He’d had a lot of fun, given the girl he liked a little present, and had spent the whole evening with her. 

“Uh...guys,” MJ said softly.

“What’s up?” Peter looked over at her.

“Why is that firework not exploding….?”

Peter looked over and watched as one that had shot up in the air was just falling straight down. And when it hit the ground, it exploded into flame. “Oh shit!”

“Run!” Beck called as another one landed, “Those aren’t fireworks!” 

The three of them took off, hurrying out of the square, trying to get away from the fire. They were cut off from the rest of the crowds who were all running away as well. Peter glanced back and saw a group of guys coming into the square. How was he going to get out of this one? He had two people here, if he left them and then a hero appeared, they’d know. They ducked down in one of the abandoned stands to stay out of sight. 

“Spread out!” a voice shouted, “Search for those heroes.”

Peter took a breath and looked at his friends who were also looking slightly panicked, “Okay….we gotta practice here...if one of them finds us…”

“Right, right,” Beck nodded.

“Okay...I’m the bad guy,” Peter nodded and held up finger guns, “Hand over your money if you want to live.”

“Bold of you to assume I have any money,” MJ replied immediately.

“Bold of you to assume I want to live,” Beck nodded.

Peter stared at them for a moment, “Okay….that’s not going to work at all.”

“We are so good at this,” Beck high-fived MJ and they grinned. Peter shook his head. 

“Okay...so I’m going to go across the street and make noise so they come over there. I’ll outrun them and you guys can escape,” Peter nodded. That could give him enough time to find a disguise….

“No, I’ll do that,” Beck shook his head, “I’m older.”

“I’m faster.”

“You’re dumber.”

“You should stay with MJ and make sure she gets out of here.”

“YOU should.”

“Just….trust me,” Peter insisted. Why was Beck being so difficult about this?

“No, trust me, I got this,” Beck shot back. The stand they were hiding behind erupted in flames and they got up, running away. More fire hit the ground and Peter found himself getting separated from his friends.

“Go! I’ll catch up!” Peter waved at them and he turned off in a different direction. He watched them run off the other way and then ducked behind another stand. He pulled on part of a costume that was there and then shot his webs to the nearest building, pulling himself to the top. He surveyed the ground and saw the main guy in the middle. He was actually on fire. This was nuts. He was pretty big, too. This would be a harder fight. He quickly shot his webs to a broken cart, leaping through the air and bringing the cart down towards the bad guy. The fire dude heard him though, and a blast of fire melted his web relatively quickly. 

“There you are,” he snarled and Peter swallowed. Why was this guy looking for them? “Where’s your friend?”

Peter just reached for something else to throw at him. He would have to figure out how to fight this guy. The fire was pretty effective, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be hurt. He just had to be faster. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, using his webs to throw things at this guy. He was landing a couple hits but he knew he couldn’t keep this up if he wanted to win. And he still had henchmen. He saw a couple of them arriving and then he heard a familiar noise. The thundering noise of someone landing on the stone of the square. Peter turned to look over and saw the same hero….Mysterio. He was here. He smiled slightly to himself. Maybe they could do this together. He moved to deal with the henchmen while Mysterio was distracting the main guy. He webbed a few of them together and then stuck them to a building. He knocked each of them out. Mysterio was blasting the fire guy with his lasers but Peter could see that the fire was really keeping him protected. He jumped over to the guy, “What’s the plan, man?”

“We have to work at the same time so we can land a hit,” Mysterio replied. Peter nodded and then jumped away from a fire blast as he found another broken stone to throw at the guy. Once he saw the fire guy turn away from him, he threw it and it hit him. He watched Mysterio take off from the ground and circle around him, trying to land a hit with his shots. Peter tried to get close enough that he could do something with his web. He found some trash cans and webbed those, throwing them forward. The fire melted them and then there was a blast of energy, sending both him and Mysterio flying backwards. “No metal!”

Peter cursed as he caught himself before he slammed through an entire house. He flew back through the air and searched for more stone. He grabbed a piece of the road that had been uprooted and slammed it down on the guy. That worked! He grinned and watched Mysterio shoot him with his laser, sending their villain flying backwards. But it wasn’t over yet. He was still on his feet. Metal didn’t hurt this guy because he was fire….but water could definitely do some damage. This guy was weird. He was definitely human in some way….just one that was on fire. He searched for water but there wasn’t much use. He dodged a blast of fire at him and focused on the villain again. He swung around, looking for water while he threw chunks of rock at him. Mysterio had flown past him a few times, shooting at him. They knocked him backwards again...straight into a pile of metal. He was getting stronger.

“Oh no….,” he heard Mysterio mumble as they paused to watch. Peter took a breath.

“What about water?”

“Do it,” Mysterio replied, “I’ll hold him off until you get back. Find as much as you can.”

Peter nodded and swung off as Mysterio flew back into the battle. He searched for water and found a fountain that was deep enough for him to do what he needed. He grabbed one of the empty carts and ripped off the top to make it a big container. He used his super strength to drag it through the fountain and fill it up with water. He used the wheels to roll it back to the square where the fight was going down. He would have to aim this right, he got one shot. He pulled the cart forward as he ran forward. He saw the fight and jumped up onto the roof so he could get a better shot and that’s when it happened. There was a huge blast of fire, stronger than Peter had seen before. He gasped as he heard Mysterio cry out and go flying backwards. He landed hard on the ground and Peter almost ran back to him but he knew he had to finish this. He swung quickly overhead and brought the cart of water flying forward. It tipped in a perfect spot, dumping on top of the fire guy. As soon as the flames were out. He webbed him up and stuck him to the wall. He panted softly as he landed on the ground. They’d done it. He made sure that his webs would keep the guy in place before he hurried towards where he’d seen Mysterio land. He saw a body lying on the opposite end of the square and he ran over. “Sir...sir are you….”

He froze. There was shattered glass everywhere, blood staining some of the concrete but the other hero’s helmet was completely gone. Which was why Peter was frozen. He wasn’t looking at a full grown adult. He was looking at a seventeen year old kid. He was looking at Quentin Beck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise. Bet you all saw that one coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter wasn’t quite sure what to do. He just grabbed Beck and lifted him up, getting out of the square as quick as he could. He heard police coming down to the square and he panted as he made it to the top of one of the buildings. He landed and gently laid Beck down on the ground, “Beck….Beck….come on….” 

He didn’t know what to do. He could feel himself starting to panic. He heard footsteps and spun around to see someone that he’d only heard about. 

“You’re a very difficult man to catch, Mr. Parker,” the man said. “You and your friend here.”

Peter swallowed, “Fury?”

Fury nodded, “We seem to have a problem in Europe and we need some heroes to take care of it.”

Peter shook his head, “I’m not having any conversation until I know he’s okay.” He gestured at Beck who was still unconscious. Fury sighed and then nodded.

“Let’s get to the car.”

Peter nodded and lifted Beck up again. They went to Fury’s car and he saw another woman already there.

“This is Agent Hill,” Fury nodded.

“Hi,” Peter said softly, “I’m Peter Parker…”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Parker,” Hill nodded at him as they started driving. Peter was quiet again. He couldn’t believe that Mysterio was Beck. It didn’t make any sense. He thought back to their argument. Shit. He’d been trying to leave too. They’d both tried to make the same hero excuse to get out of that situation so they could deal with the problem. And somehow, Beck had gotten over here too. He hoped MJ was okay. They got a building and Peter got out of the car. A couple men came forward and lifted Beck out of the car. 

“He’ll be taken care of,” Hill assured him before she followed them. Peter nodded and then took a breath.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“There’s been an increase in criminal activity lately,” Fury replied, “These...villains are appearing all over the place, trying to lure heroes out of hiding.”

“Well, it worked,” Peter sighed softly.

“It did,” Fury nodded, “But it’s a good thing you two were here, as there were no other heroes close enough to be able to do something about it.”

Peter nodded, “I really don’t want to just hunt super villains all week….I really want to just have a normal field trip…”

“You don’t get to choose that,” Fury replied.

“No, sir, I really am not trying to get involved in this. We took care of these guys...can’t you get someone else if there are others?”

“Everyone else is unavailable. You weren’t my first choice, Parker.”

“How do you know there are even going to be anymore?” Peter asked, “Maybe that was the end of it….?”

“There are at least two more guys that we’ve managed to track down in Europe.”

“Let me guess,” Peter said softly, “Paris and London?”

“Very good.”

Peter shook his head, “I cannot spend my whole field trip doing this.”

The door opened and Hill came in with a very dazed looking Quentin Beck. Peter let out a breath of relief. Their eyes met and Beck stared at him for a second before pointing at him.

“The fuck?”

Peter stared at him, before pointing back at him, “Why’re you getting mad at me?!”

“You didn’t want to maybe share this information with me?” 

“Oh I’m sorry, fishbowl, I didn’t want my identity revealed to anyone.”

“Well neither did I, spandex,” Beck replied, “Wow, I can’t believe this, this is so embarrassing, you know? We don’t even know we’re secret crime fighters and we’ve been friends for so long.”

Peter looked at him, “So like...what’s with your lasers and stuff?”

“Oh it’s super cool, you wanna see?” Beck asked, grinning. 

“Uh, yeah I do!” Peter nodded, “And you can fly!”

“I wasn’t about to just be some wimpy hero. I want a name for myself,” Beck replied.

“Can we please get back to the problem at hand?” Fury spoke up, “This reunion can happen later.”

“Whoa, who’s the pirate?” Beck asked and Peter was glad to see that the other boy didn’t seem to be too hurt. 

“You can’t actually speak to him like that, I think that’s like a federal crime,” Peter whispered.

“Oh, shit,” Beck looked at him, “Really?”

“Yeah, I think he kills you,” Peter nodded. 

“AS I WAS SAYING,” Fury interrupted them again, “There are two more of these villains in Europe in both Paris and London. They know more about you than most people as they have selected all the spots that your field trip is stopping.”

“You’re saying they know who we are? How?” Peter asked softly.

“I don’t know. But, we’ll need you two to deal with the last two. We’ll be there to take them into custody, but I don’t know how much of a help we’ll be in taking them down.”

Beck sighed, “Do we get like paid for this?”

“Beck….come on, let’s just enjoy our field trip, we shouldn’t do this…,” Peter looked at him.

“We’ll still have time. We just take them down when they show their ugly faces,” Beck nodded, “Then we go back to relaxing and you can still carry out your plan. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the one in Paris by myself if you need.”

Peter looked at him and then sighed, “Okay...okay, but just these two guys. That’s it…”

“That’s it,” Fury nodded.

Peter nodded, “And then we can enjoy whatever is left of our trip…”

“I’m going to give you both earpieces to communicate with us when you find them. We want to get to the locations as quick as possible,” Hill nodded, “And we’ll see you in London.”

Peter sighed as he took the earpiece from him. He really didn’t want to deal with this but maybe having Beck with him would be better. He still just wanted to be a normal kid….but maybe that would be impossible for him. They headed out of Fury’s secret base or whatever it was and glanced around. “Where are we?”

“Wanna get a look?” Beck grinned at him.

Peter laughed, “Shit yeah.”

Beck kicked something on the side of his leg and he flew up into the air. Peter jumped up to the roof and then used his webs to hang from his friend’s feet. They hovered for a minute while they looked around to try and find their way back to the hotel. They saw it in the distance and then landed to start walking. 

“So what is all this?” Peter asked, gesturing to Beck’s outfit, “Where do you get it? Doesn’t that take long to change in and out of?”

“Nope,” Beck shook his head and just held out his hand where his watch sat on his wrist. He tapped the side of it and the armor melted off of him, folding back into it.

“That’s crazy,” Peter looked at him, “Can you actually fly and shoot or is that all the suit too?”

“No, it’s all the suit,” Beck nodded, “But it’s sick, right?”

“Where did the dumbass helmet come from?”

“It’s not stupid,” Beck pouted, “It looks cool!”

“Yeah, if you’re a goldfish.”

“I needed something that didn’t look lame and that covered my whole face,” Beck nodded. “Guess who I got that one from?”

Peter grinned, “I can’t believe you and I are crime fighting partners.”

“So are we going to tell anyone?” Beck asked.

“Ned already knows about me,” Peter admitted, “I needed some help. But no one else does.”

“Okay, but I would love to freak him out,” Beck grinned.

Peter laughed, “Let’s do it.”

They made it back to their room and Peter swung in through the window, Beck behind him in full costume, a new helmet generated by the suit.

“Ned,” Peter hissed. 

“Peter!” Ned jumped up, “Whoa! And Mysterio!”

Beck looked at him and Peter heard the deeper voice that he’d heard on the battlefield. The helmet must change it. “Mysterio?”

“Yeah, it’s what everyone’s calling you now,” Peter grinned. “Hey Ned….we need some help.”

“Yeah, anything!” Ned nodded.

Beck stepped forward and the helmet retracted into his suit, “Anything?”

Ned stared at him for a second and then crossed his arms, “Why are all of my friends super heroes?”

Peter laughed, “I just found out tonight too.”

Beck grinned, “Sorry, man…”

“This is….crazy,” Ned sat down, “Now I have to keep two secrets.”

“Sorry,” Peter sat down as well.

“So what’s going on? Why’re you guys back so late?”

“We got contacted by Nick Fury,” Peter ducked his head, “There are two more of these guys in the cities were headed to….but Beck is gonna handle the one in Paris so I can carry out my plan.”

“Yep,” Beck nodded, “I’m all over it.”

“Wow, Nick Fury,” Ned shook his head, “You guys are crazy.”

“It is pretty crazy,” Peter sighed, “I just hope that he can get in contact with the other heroes instead of us….I want a semi-normal life.”

“What did you tell Harrington?” Beck looked at Ned.

“I um….totally lied and said you guys had texted me and said you just got separated.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Peter nodded.

“I’m going to head to my room,” Beck clicked his watch and retracted the suit. He fixed his glasses and smiled, “See you guys tomorrow.”

“See you then,” Peter waved and Beck left the room. 

Ned turned to Peter, “Holy SHIT.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy,” Peter shook his head, “I still can’t believe this entire night just happened.”

“You’re okay, though?” Ned asked him. Peter nodded.

“A little scratched up but nothing else.”

“That’s good,” Ned nodded at him, “You should get some sleep. You must be exhausted.”

“I am,” Peter nodded, crashing on his bed, “And we have to get ready to move on again. Ugh.”

“Sleep on the bus,” Ned suggested.

“Good plan,” Peter agreed. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to London was not spent sleeping on the bus like he had expected. Instead it was him, Ned, and Beck all discussing Beck’s suit and what it let him do. Peter was definitely impressed. If Beck had somehow designed this thing on his own, he had to be one of the smartest people in the world. Why was he still in high school if he could do this? But Peter was glad he was. They were good friends. Once they got to London, they checked into their hotel and unpacked their stuff. Peter had almost forgotten about the fact that there was going to be some guy out here that they’d have to fight. He was more focused on just enjoying the sights. London was a really pretty city. Tomorrow they had a city tour and Peter was definitely looking forward to it. Beck came over to his room after everyone had settled in for the night.

“Ready for this to go down without a problem?”

“Definitely,” Peter nodded.

“Alright, Parker, Beck, the guy’s on the bridge,” Hill’s voice came through the earpiece. “Take him down. He looks like he’s pretty dangerous.”

“It’s okay, Maria,” Beck smiled, “We’ve got the power of god and anime on our side.”

Peter grinned at him and they were greeted with radio silence for a moment.

“It’s Agent Hill. And I don’t even want to know what that means.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Peter replied. He waved to Ned, “Make up a good lie for us.”

“You got it,” Ned nodded, “Kick some ass tonight.”

“And if we’re lucky, we’ll get some too!” Beck called as he flew out the window. Peter rolled his eyes and shot his webs, following after his friend as they made their way through the city. They moved over to the bridge where Peter saw the guy standing there.

“What do you think this guy’s deal is?” Peter asked.

“No idea...but Hill said they were around here somewhere so if we need some backup we got it. Even if they don’t think they’ll be any help…,” Beck looked over at the guy. “Everyone’s got a gift these days.”

Peter nodded and looked around, “We should probably figure that out…”

“Easy,” Beck nodded at him and his helmet appeared on his head, “I’ll just attack him.”

Peter sighed, “I swear…”

“You ready to fucking die?” Beck asked him as he hovered next to him.

Peter snorted, “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me.”

“That’s the spirit!” Beck took off, spiraling across the bridge and going to blast the guy with his lasers. Peter swung up on the bridge and watched him. He paused, the hair on his neck standing up and he jumped, backflipping over something that flew underneath him. He let out a breath.

“Beck! He’s got something weird!” he shouted as he swung around the arch of the bridge. The thing looked like some sort of weapon. He wondered if he would be able to catch it if the guy threw it again. 

“I got it,” Beck was flying back away from him, “He doesn’t have any henchmen…”

“What’s his thing?” Peter asked, “I couldn’t tell.” 

He jumped to avoid the boomerang thing again and swung to a new hiding spot.

“You know my powers?”

“Yeah…”

“Just imagine that but like….stronger.”

“So I’m fighting you?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Cool, cool,” Peter nodded. “Well, Flash thinks I’m better than you.”

“Flash is a dumbass,” Beck replied, “Let’s go. Web him up!”

Peter nodded and they both attacked together. Beck had been right. The guy had lasers and shit like Beck, but they definitely seemed stronger. He also seemed to be a little more accurate. Peter was doing his best to stay out of his way. He wanted a chance at that weird boomerang. He got it. It came flying towards him and he jumped over it, reaching for it with his webs and then bringing it back over to throw down at their enemy. 

“Try not to destroy the bridge while you’re at it,” Fury said over the comm. Peter heard Beck laughing in response but it was true. They couldn’t cause that much damage to their surroundings. 

“Can he fly?” Peter asked.

“Why?”

“What if we throw him into the water?”

“Ohhh, I like that idea,” Beck laughed, “Let’s go.”

Peter nodded and he swung down from the top of the bridge. They landed on either side of them and Beck tried to shoot him. Peter used the distraction to swing around him, using his webs to get a grip on the guy. He moved and locked the guy’s arms to his body.

Beck laughed, “Yo, this bitch stupid.”

“YEET!” Peter shouted as he launched the guy off the bridge. He watched the guy land in the water. 

“Is he gonna float?” Beck asked finally. 

“Oh...uh…,” Peter trailed off as the water erupted and the guy rose out of it.

“Oh, no, he’s just going to fly,” Beck groaned. He flew up into the air. “I’m gonna knock him down to you, web him up again. Get ready for a package, Fury.”

Peter got ready as Beck flew towards the guy. There were flashes of light from both of them, lasers blasting at each other. Peter tracked the bad guy and watched as the two of them got closer. As soon as they were close enough, Beck moved in and there was an explosion of green light in between them. Two bodies fell and Peter jumped into action. He grabbed Beck and hung him from one of the bridge posts so he was safe. He grabbed the bad guy and slammed him down to the ground. He tied him up, “Package is ready.”

Cars showed up just a few seconds later and Fury and Hill came onto the bridge. Peter let out a breath as they grabbed the guy.

“Nice work, you two....”

Peter frowned. He’d forgotten about Beck for a minute. He turned to see his friend still stuck to the pole of the bridge. He hurried over and saw him squirming so at least he was alright, “MS. KEISHA? MS. KEISHA? OH MY FUCKING GOD, SHE FUCKING DEAD.”

He heard Beck snort and then start laughing and Peter grinned. He jumped up to cut his friend down. Beck hovered back to the ground and they collapsed on the ground, laughing. Peter saw Fury exchange a glance with Hill. They were probably regretting hiring them for anything. After a minute, they got back up and went over to where Fury and Hill were.

“So who am I seeing in Paris?” Fury asked.

“Me,” Beck nodded, “Peter has something he needs to take care of.”

“Parker, keep your earpiece in case something happens.”

“Okay,” Peter sighed softly. 

“I’ll see you there in a few days.”

Peter watched the two SHIELD agents leave them and then glanced at Beck, “That went rather well.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna get promotions soon,” Beck snorted. They headed off the bridge and back towards the hotel. Peter looked at him.

“You know...it’s nice to know another superhero.”

“Yeah, it definitely is,” Beck nodded, “We get to talk about superhero shit.”

“Thanks for taking on this guy in Paris,” Peter said softly, “So I can try my thing…”

“I’ll have him taken care of and be back to take photos,” Beck nodded, grinning.

“Yeah right,” Peter snorted, “You’re not invited.”

“Awww, please?” 

“Definitely not,” Peter shook his head. Beck grinned and they jumped back through the window in Peter’s hotel room. Ned was still waiting up for them. 

“Did it work?”

“Easiest one yet,” Beck grinned.

“We got him,” Peter nodded. 

“Nice job,” Ned grinned, “Will it be on the news or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Peter shook his head, “I didn’t see any camera crew.”

“That’s good,” Ned nodded, “One more then.”

Beck nodded and grinned, “See you guys in the morning for the city tour.”

“See you then,” Peter waved. He yawned and changed into his pajamas. He was really glad he didn’t have to worry about the last guy in Paris. He could pull off his plan. It would be fine. Of course he’d worry about Beck a little but the other kid seemed to be able to handle himself pretty well. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his friend was a superhero. A self made one at that. He’d designed a whole suit. Peter wondered if he needed to do something like that. But he’d held his own out with him too….he was good enough. He shouldn’t even be handling stuff like this. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was done fighting bad guys for the rest of his trip. 

..

The next morning their plans were still on which meant they would get to go around the city. Peter was relieved that they’d get to have fun and not focus on the guy that he and Beck had fought the other night. Cornering him at night had been a good decision. They didn’t have to do anything today which meant he could spend some time with MJ. 

“How’re you and Betty?” Peter asked Ned as they finished getting ready.

“Really good,” Ned nodded.

“That’s good,” Peter smiled, “I’m happy for you, man…”

“Thanks,” Ned grinned, “You’ll get MJ, man...then we just have to find a girl to hook Beck up with.”

Peter laughed, “I don’t think he’d let us hook him up with someone.”

“You’re right. He’d rather die,” Ned nodded. Peter smiled and pulled his backpack on over his shoulders. He headed out and met up with Beck who was fixing his shirt and adjusting his watch on his wrist. Peter glanced at him.

“Why’re you bringing that?”

“What if I want to know the time, Parker?” Beck asked, nudging him.

“Oh shut up,” Peter sighed.

“You can never be too careful.”

Peter had to admit that he had a point. They followed the rest of their class to the tour bus and they climbed up onto the top so they could enjoy the sights. Peter managed to get a seat by MJ and he gave her a small smile when he sat down. Beck sat down in the empty row across from them and Ned was sitting with Betty in front of him. Peter sighed softly and glanced at MJ, “Did you...uh...sleep well?”

“Yeah, pretty good,” MJ shrugged. “You?”

“Oh, yeah….great,” Peter nodded. MJ looked at him.

“Really? You don’t seem awake.”

“I am,” Peter sat up straighter, “I am a hundred percent awake.”

“Uh huh,” MJ nodded, “Did you guys throw another one of those parties?”

“Yes,” Beck grinned from across the aisle, “Just a quieter one.”

Peter decided it was better to just pretend they did that instead of the real thing.

“Why didn’t you invite me?”

“Boys only,” Beck nodded. He leaned closer, “You know, dick contest and shit.”

“Beck!” Peter squeaked.

MJ looked at him, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Beck nodded, “In case you’re wondering, I won.” He grinned and then leaned back in his seat, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Peter felt his face heat up and he looked at MJ, “We didn’t do that.”

“Uh huh.”

“No like we really didn’t do that.”

“Okay…”

Peter sat nervously. Why did Beck say so much stupid shit? He shifted slightly uncomfortably. He didn’t want MJ to think that he like….wasn’t adequate. He knew that he was decent...why was he THINKING about this? He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. As they continued on their tour, he started to relax since they weren’t talking as much. He just felt awkward. They were riding happily through the city and Peter took some photos. He even managed to get one with MJ after he’d gotten one with Beck and Ned so it looked like he was getting photos with everyone. They were driving when Beck called out.

“Hey, Mr. Harrington, can we get an ice cream?” he pointed to a truck out on the curb.

“We really shouldn’t stop the bus…” Mr. Harrington started but the rest of the bus had completely agreed with Beck and were whining about it so their teachers reluctantly asked the bus driver to stop so they could run to the truck. Beck grinned widely at Peter.

“Stay here. I have a plan.”

Peter frowned but sat down. MJ was sitting with him still so he might as well. Beck got up and went to the front of the bus, leaning over the side.

“HEY! MR. HARRINGTON! CAN YOU GET ME A DOUBLE CHOCOLATE SCOOP PLEASE?” he shrieked over the side. Peter knew their teacher was going to kill them. 

“WHAT?” their teacher called back.

“A DOUBLE CHOCOLATE SCOOP FOR ME!” Beck called again. Mr. Harrington gave him a look but turned back to the truck. Beck waited for a moment before turning to Peter, “What do you want?”

“Uh...A vanilla and chocolate twist…”

“HEY MR. DELL!” Beck screamed again, “GET A VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE TWIST FOR PETER PLEASE!”

MJ was laughing and Peter just put his head in his hands again. 

“Hey, MJ what do you want?”

“Something complicated.”

“HEY MR. HARRINGTON!” Beck yelled, “BRING BACK A VANILLA TWIST WITH HALF OF IT IN SPRINKLES AND THE OTHER HALF IN M&Ms PLEASE FOR MJ!”

“You’re going to get killed,” Peter managed.

Beck laughed and then leaned over the side of the bus again, “HURRY UP!”

The rest of the class and their teachers got back on the bus and Beck grinned as they all got ice creams. 

“Thank you so much.”

“That is the only time I am allowing that,” Mr. Harrington gave him a look. 

“I’m only gonna want ice cream once on this trip,” Beck shrugged. Peter just ate his ice cream quietly.

“I had nothing to do with that,” he said softly.

Beck nudged him, “No fun.”

Peter just continued eating his ice cream. At least MJ had enjoyed Beck’s stupidity. The bus ride continued and they saw some more historic stuff. They also got a nice ride over the bridge which was cool. Peter just remembered it from when he and Beck were fighting that guy last night. At least it was still standing. Ned leaned over to him at one of the stops.

“Did Beck really say we compared the size of our dicks last night?” 

“Yeah,” Peter hissed, “Can you believe that? In front of MJ?”

“If he wasn’t a superhero I’d beat him up,” Ned nodded.

Peter looked at him, “Ned, even if he wasn’t a superhero you wouldn’t beat him up.”

“You’re right but I can dream,” Ned replied.

“We’ve all wanted to beat Beck up at some point,” Peter sighed.

Ned grinned, “So is the plan still on?”

“Yeah…,” Peter nodded, “I’ve got it all ready.”

“Good,” Ned smiled, “You got this, man.”

Peter smiled, “I’m going to do my best.”

Ned nodded and Peter sighed softly. He had been doing his best to keep MJ around him as much as he could and he didn’t really think he’d done that bad of a job. Maybe it wouldn’t be so weird when he told her. 

“Hey...you want to party with us tonight?” Peter asked her, “I promise it won’t be like what Beck said.”

MJ laughed, “Yeah, I’m down. I’ll come over after I change when we get back.”

“Cool..,” Peter grinned at her. As much as he enjoyed London, he was incredibly tired and he did just want to hang out in the room with his friends at the end of the day. They’d gotten some good food for dinner and he was ready to just hang out. Beck was arriving with the music again and then MJ showed up a few minutes after him, looking cute as usual. 

“You know, I’m gonna miss going around Europe with you guys,” Beck yawned as he relaxed on the bed, “This has been a lot. We learned a lot about each other. We learned that our teachers are extreme lightweights and probably the slightest bit gay for one another. That took some time to process….that took some processing time.”

Peter stared at him, “Do you like….think about the things you say before you say them? Or do you just have no filter?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Was I talking? Or was I thinking?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, man…”

“Oh. Okay. Let me know next time.”

“Are you sure you’re not the one that’s drunk?” MJ asked and the four of them laughed softly. 

“London was pretty cool,” Ned nodded, “I’m excited for Paris.”

“Me too,” MJ nodded, “Apparently the Eiffel Tower is a secret mind control device to create an army of the insane. Which is why it’s one of my favorite places on the planet.”

Peter grinned at her, “It’s cool…”

“You think mind control is cool, Parker?” Beck raised an eyebrow.

“No….I just think the tower is really cool…,” Peter shot Beck a glare.

“Actually, you know what I want to talk about is last night and the whole-” Peter hit Beck in the face before he could finish his sentence, “Ah FUCK, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

Ned snorted, “Stop.”

“We are not saying anything about any of that lie you made up.” Peter said quickly.

“Well what do you want to talk about?” Beck rubbed the side of his face. 

“Something other than that,” Peter nodded.

“Hey guys…,” Ned spoke up, “Can we hang out like this when we get back to school too? Like just party somewhere and hang out?”

“I’m down,” MJ nodded.

Peter nodded immediately, “Yeah, for sure. I mean, you and I already do that…”

“We can go to cool places around New York,” Beck nodded, “You know...clubs and stuff.”

“We can’t get in any clubs.”

“Fuck.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “When we’re old enough, we can go.”

“Cool,” Ned grinned.

“You guys are pretty cool,” MJ nodded. 

“MJ said we’re cool!” Beck gasped. 

“So where are you guys actually going at night?” MJ asked. The room went silent.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Ned’s not a bad liar but I can tell he is,” MJ nodded, “Where do you two run off to?”

Beck was frozen and Peter felt himself trying to think of an excuse. How did she figure this out. Ned was keeping his mouth shut since MJ could figure him out.

“Uh...I...we….” Peter couldn’t think.

“We’re gay,” Beck put his arm around Peter, “And we just want to spend time with each other.”

MJ stared at them, “What?”

“Yeah,” Beck nodded, “It’s why we haven’t dated any girls...we’re dating each other. But we’re not super comfortable being open about it so...Ned lies for us so we can go out…”

“Really?” MJ looked at Peter.

Peter froze. Was he gay or was he Spider Man? “Uh….yeah.”

“Oh….,” MJ nodded, “Wow, well….that’s really cool guys…”

“Thanks,” Beck said, “It’s been hard not being able to like love him in public, you know?”

MJ just nodded, “Uh...I’ll give you guys some alone time then….see you guys tomorrow.”

She headed out. 

“Wow the homophobia jumped out,” Beck huffed.

“Why did you say I was GAY?” Peter looked at him.

“I couldn’t think of another reason!”

“Your go-to is GAY?”

“YES.”

“YOU NEED A BETTER GO-TO.”

“I WAS STRESSED!”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, “My whole plan is ruined now….Now MJ thinks I’m gay and I’m dating YOU.”

“Hey! I’m a great guy to date!”

“I just...you need to leave.”

“But she wants us to spend quality time together.”

“Beck, seriously. Just get out right now...,” Peter shook his head. Beck sighed and got up.

“Dude, I’m sorry, okay...I didn’t know what else to say.”

“I know, just...go to bed.”

Beck gave them a wave before leaving the room. Peter sighed and fell on his bed.

“I’m really sorry, man,” Ned said quietly.

“It’s alright,” Peter whispered, tears in his eyes, “I’ll figure it out.”

“You can just say it was something personal maybe…”

“Yeah...I don’t really want to talk right now,” Peter said softly, “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Try and sleep.”

“I will…,” Peter said quietly, “Night, Ned.”

“Goodnight.”

Peter pulled the blanket up to his chin. He should’ve just told her. Then at least she wouldn’t be interested in him for a real reason and not a fake one. But he didn’t want her to be with him just because he was Spider Man either. He hated this. He pulled the pillow over his head and just tried to sleep. He could figure this out. He was Spider Man. He had to find a way out of this. He still had Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter was still somewhat mad at Beck for his dumb excuse in London but he tried to look past it. He had to figure out what to do. He could still just say that it was a joke. He decided that it would be his best choice. But for now, he had to deal with this full day of stuff. They were going to the top of the Eiffel Tower later on in the afternoon and he was preparing himself for that. He had his earpiece in but it was turned off. The only way that he would get a message through it is if Fury turned it on to tell them they needed backup. But he was sure Beck would deal with the guy easily. He just wanted to have his moment with MJ. The beginning of the day went rather quickly in his opinion. They woke up and ate breakfast before heading out around the city. He and Ned tried to pronounce all of the French words and butchered every single one of them. They got lunch at a little cafe near the Eiffel Tower and Peter could feel his heart beating even faster. He could barely even eat. After they’d eaten, they headed to the tower and Peter held tightly onto the little bag with the necklace in it. He could do this. 

“Mr. Harrington, I don’t do very well with heights,” Peter heard Beck talking with his teacher, “Can I just stay down here and wander around? I’ll stay close.”

That must be his excuse. Peter took a breath. He felt bad that his friend was going to have to take this guy on by himself but Beck was strong. He could do it. He glanced at him and gave him a little nod. Beck gave him a small smile as he passed and everyone else got into the elevator to go up. Ned looked at him.

“Is he going now then?”

“I guess so,” Peter nodded. He glanced around and saw MJ. He had to get closer to her. Once they were out of the elevator he quickly hurried to stand by her. “Hey…”

“Hey,” MJ nodded at him.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Peter asked, ducking his head.

“Yeah,” MJ agreed, “Definitely.”

Peter nodded. He took a breath and reached into his pocket for the necklace, “Uh...there’s been something I wanted to tell you….for a while…”

MJ looked at him, “Okay…”

“Uh…,” Peter took a breath, “MJ...I-”

“..am Spider-Man,” MJ said and Peter froze.

“What?”

“You’re Spider-Man.”

“Uh...no I’m not,” Peter looked at her, “Why would you think that?”

“You disappear all the time when there’s something going on,” MJ shrugged, “It really wasn’t that hard to pick out.”

“I’m….not Spider-Man,” Peter shook his head quickly.

“I’m pretty sure you are.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply when he felt his earpiece crackle. He paused.

“Parker? We need you.”

Peter clenched his jaw. It was probably Beck getting back at him for being mad at him or something to interrupt his moment. He glanced back at MJ who was giving him a weird look and he was about to respond when he got another message.

“Beck’s been compromised.”

Peter swallowed hard and looked at MJ, “I….am Spider-Man...and I really gotta go.”

“Wait, really?” MJ looked at him, “Because I was only like sixty-five percent sure.”

“I am,” Peter nodded, “And I need to get out of here.”

“Wait? What’s going on?”

“Okay, so...I…,” Peter grabbed Ned’s arm as he started walking, “Beck’s in trouble I have to go.”

“Oh shit,” Ned looked at MJ, “Oh! You mean he’s not…”

“She knows, it’s fine,” Peter shook his head, “I told her.”

“I figured it out,” MJ corrected, “But what does Beck have to do with this?”

“He’s the other one,” Peter said quickly, “That’s where we go at night, we aren’t secret lovers or anything.” 

“You and Beck are secret lovers?” Brad asked.

“I cannot deal with that right now,” Peter said quickly

“I’ll deal with it,” MJ said, “Just go.”

Peter nodded and looked at Ned, “Tell Mr. Harrington I got sick.”

Ned nodded, “Got it.”

“Wow, you guys lie really easily,” MJ glanced at them.

“Kinda part of the job,” Ned nodded.

Peter nodded at them, “I’ll be right back…”

“Okay…”

He gave them both a small smile before making sure no one was watching before jumping off the tower and swinging away, “Okay, I’m here. Where am I going?”

“East. And Parker, be careful. Beck’s comm is deactivated.”

Peter took a breath and nodded, “Got it.” He headed in the direction that Fury had told him. He paused to pull his mask over his head and then glanced around. Something was going on but he didn’t really understand it. He swung into the square that Fury had told him about and he froze. He didn’t even seem to be in Paris anymore. He was in an empty hallway that looked a lot like his junior high school. He looked around and his eyes landed on a few figures coming forward but he didn’t recognize them. A voice echoed around him and he felt shivers go down his spine. Something was not right about this. He turned and gasped, reaching up to catch the fist that was aimed at his head. He ducked around it and went to fight back when he froze, “Beck…?”

His friend was looking right through him. He swallowed hard. Something wasn’t right about this at all. He let go of his friend’s arm and took a few steps back. Whatever was going on was incredibly weird. He didn’t even know where to go. He had to think fast though because Beck was coming after him again. Peter jumped out of the way just in time to avoid his friend’s lasers. He gasped as the floor suddenly vanished beneath them and instead of a school they were at a house. 

“A disappointment of a son,” A voice echoed around them, “No wonder they dropped you the first chance they got.” 

Peter looked around as they floor exploded in front of him and two skeletons grew out of it. But Peter didn’t recognize them. He ducked out of the way and saw Beck cowering against the wall. Everything looked so real….but it couldn’t be. People couldn’t do this, could they? He had to figure this out. He gazed around, trying to figure out where these things were happening. He felt the ground vanish beneath him and he almost screamed but he wasn’t going anywhere. It WAS fake. 

“It’s a shame you couldn’t save them. They were counting on you.”

Peter looked around and saw the bodies of himself and his friends. This was horrific. He hurried forward and grabbed Beck’s shoulder, trying to snap him out of it, “Beck it’s not real! It’s not…!”

He got hit in the face as Beck stood up, “Stay the fuck away from me!” 

Peter flipped backwards and kept his distance. This guy was driving his friend insane. He turned and looked around. He didn’t know what this new place but he had to get out of here. He had to figure out how to fight this. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Right now, this guy wasn’t focusing on him, he was focused on Beck. Maybe he didn’t even know that Peter was here right now. He moved, his senses guiding him towards the end as best he could. When he opened his eyes, he was on the edge between reality and imagination. And there he was. He saw a guy hidden off to the side. He ducked out of sight and watched. This guy didn’t have anything. He was just able to do this. And it was awful. Peter knew he could tell the difference between what’s real and what’s fake...but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to in the middle of all of that. He had to make this quick. He moved over the rooftops and then moved, shooting his webs towards the guy and swinging himself over. He drew his fist back to hit him in the head and hopefully knock him unconscious so the illusion would stop. Right after he punched him, the guy flickered and changed. Peter stared as his friend appeared in front of him instead. “Shit….”

Beck was laying, dazed, against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth after Peter had punched him.

“Your super strength isn’t so good now, is it?”

Peter felt his heart drop. The guy had known he was here. And now he was in the middle of the illusion as well. And he couldn’t tell if this Beck was real or not. He quickly took a few steps back and tried to figure out where he could get to this guy but it was too late. He felt something weird on his legs and he glanced down to see spiders running up them. He choked and quickly stepped back, trying to kick them off. Everything looked so real. He tripped and then the world turned again as he slammed into a wall. He opened his eyes to see darkness. A single light illuminated a spot in front of him and he slowly moved over to it. Just as he was about to step in front of it, Beck landed in front of him, their eyes meeting. And Peter knew he wasn’t here to help. He jumped backward to avoid the first blast and swung away, shooting his webs out at his friend to try and stop him, but Beck was already up in the air, following him and shooting at him. 

“Why should I do anything? I can just make you two tear each other apart.” 

Peter swallowed. He must be someone else in Beck’s eyes. This guy was crazy, how was he doing this. As he swung, he tried to find the guy but he must be on the outside of this. He looked over and managed to swing out of the way as he almost swung right into the Eiffel Tower. He stared. It couldn’t be real. 

“Peter!” MJ’s voice rang out and he turned around, seeing Beck cornering her, “What’s wrong with him?”

“No, no,” Peter swallowed, “Beck stop!”

The fence behind MJ broke and she fell. Peter couldn’t stop himself. He leaped off the tower after her but she was gone and he slammed right into the ground. He slowly rolled over, breathing hard. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t know what to do. He closed his eyes and tried to feel out where this guy was. He managed to get up. 

“You’re not cut out for this Peter. You know that.”

Peter looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

“And you really won’t be able to do anything to save them.”

His surroundings changed. He was breathing hard. Gravestones surrounded him each with a name on them. May, Ned, MJ, Beck...the ground started to shake and he fell back. Hands grabbed at him and he tried to get away from them.

“You’re just a scared little kid!”

Peter swallowed and looked down. He was in his suit and it was feeling incredibly tight on him. He couldn’t breathe. His head was spinning. He didn’t even know where he was anymore. He was about to give into it when the illusion flickered for a moment. Peter saw the square around him for a second and it gave him strength. He was still in Paris. His friends were safe. He jumped up and used his senses to find the buildings around him. He moved, swinging right through the walls of the illusions. He was getting closer, he knew it. That’s why the illusions were getting worse and worse. He heard shouting behind him but he didn’t focus on it. He couldn’t. 

“PETER IT’S NOT HIM!”

Beck’s voice. He shook his head. Beck was still in the middle of his own illusions. He was so close when someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. He gasped and looked up to see Beck pulling him away. 

“You’re going the wrong wa-”

Blood spurted from his friend’s mouth as a knife blade appeared in his stomach and his grip on his hand loosened. Peter stared. Illusions couldn’t grab. Oh god. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt tears in his eyes as he shot his webs out to the side. He pulled forward and turned, seeing the face of his aunt. 

“You can’t trick me anymore,” he managed, punching the illusion in the head and watching it fade around him. He gazed at the guy who was unconscious now, tied up in his web.

“Fury...I got him.”

“On my way, kid.”

Peter looked over to where he’d seen Beck fall after the knife but there was no one there. And he froze. He turned to see behind him, Beck was on the ground in the middle of the square. That hadn’t been him. The illusionist had grabbed him, making himself appear as Beck. He couldn’t help the tears of relief that ran down his face as he hurried over to his friend, kneeling down by him and lifting him up. “Beck…”

Beck’s eyes slowly opened to look at him and he felt the other boy’s body go stiff.

“No, it’s okay,” Peter shook his head, “I got him. This is real….I swear.”

Beck slowly reached out to touch him and it seemed to relax him when he could. Peter let out a sigh of relief. They were okay. That had been the worst of them, but they’d done it. “Sorry if I….interrupted your thing…”

Peter managed a shaky laugh, “It’s okay...I...I might have told her that we’re superheroes…”

“Oh...really?” Beck looked at him, “Cool…so we don’t have to pretend to be gay anymore, right?”

“No...but I think Brad thinks we are.”

“I’ll kill him.”

Peter laughed again and shook his head, “Let’s just...get you out of this dumb thing.”

Beck nodded and clicked the button on his watch. The suit retracted and he slowly sat up, “Shit man….I feel like I’ve been hit by a train…”

Peter nodded, “Me too…”

“What was that…?”

“He could just...change the world around us...it was all fake. The things in the illusions couldn’t touch us…”

Beck nodded, “Oh...okay…”

“But we did hit each other pretty good.”

“We did,” Beck nodded, “Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright.”

“You hit me harder.”

“Shut up.”

Beck gave him a small smile and then pushed himself into a sitting position, “Please don’t hold me like I’m your dying lover.”

“Good work boys,” Fury came over before Peter could respond, “We’ve got all of them now. You can finish your field trip.”

Peter nodded, “Thank you, sir.”

Beck gave a tired thumbs-up. 

Once Fury left, Peter got to his feet and sighed softly. He helped Beck up who was looking better than Peter had expected. 

“Did I actually hit you in the face?”

“Yeah,” Beck ducked his head, “My nose was bleeding really bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I don’t look that bad, do I?”

“No, not super bad,” Peter nodded.

“Then we need to go back to meet up with the class before they freak out.”

“You’re right,” Peter nodded and they headed down the street, trying to look as inconspicuous as they could. “I feel like we stand out a lot.”

“It’s fine.”

“People are staring…”

Beck sighed and then turned to the next person who looked at him, “Excuse me, sir, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior--”

The man hurried in the other direction and Beck smiled at Peter as everyone else quickly looked away from them.

“There you go.”

Peter snorted and they headed back to the main square. They saw the class just getting off the elevator and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. They headed over and smiled.

“Feeling better, Peter?” Mr. Harrington asked and Peter nodded.

“Yeah, a lot…”

MJ gave him a small smile and Peter smiled back at her. As they began moving again, MJ fell into step beside him, “You’re alive.”

“Did you doubt me?”

“A little,” MJ laughed softly. “And I definitely doubted him.”

“Hey!” Beck protested.

Peter smiled, “We’re all alright….”

“That’s good,” MJ nodded, “I was worried about you.”

Peter blushed, “Don’t worry about me. I’m hard to kill.”

“Definitely, believe me I’ve tried,” Beck grinned and Peter nudged him.

“Stop it.”

The rest of the day was pretty good. Peter was tired from the fight and mentally exhausted for sure. He was ready for a long break. He was glad that they’d be leaving. New York was a little calmer right now. Their last night was just them packing up. Peter paced the hallway quietly and then reached out to knock on MJ’s door. When she opened the door she gave him a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey…,” Peter ducked his head, “I...I never really got to tell you what I wanted earlier…”

“Oh, right…,” MJ nodded, “What’s up?”

Peter took a breath and carefully pulled the necklace out of his pocket and gasped, “Oh no….”

“Is that a….?”

“Black dahlia,” Peter said softly, “I didn’t mean for it to break…I was going to give it to you…”

“It’s okay,” MJ took it from him, “I like it better like this.”

Peter gave her a small smile, “Oh….really…?

“Yeah,” MJ smiled, “It’s cool…”

Peter grinned, “I….really like you.”

MJ looked at him, “I really like you, too…”

“Oh...you do?” Peter looked at her, blushing, “Cool…”

MJ smiled and leaned in, giving him the quickest kiss, “I do.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Oh….can we do that one more time?”

MJ laughed, “Just one more time. I have to finish packing.”

Peter nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly. His heart was racing and he knew his face was bright red. He was so happy. She really liked him. After a moment, he broke the kiss and smiled at her, “Okay...I’ll let you pack…”

“See you tomorrow, Spider Man.”

Peter smiled as she shut the door and then he danced down the hallway. He would have to plan the perfect date for her. Once he got back to his room, Ned was already asleep and Beck was nowhere to be found so he just happily curled up. Maybe this trip hadn’t been so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter had left Ned and Beck to sit together so he could sit with MJ on the way back to New York. He was really happy. He knew he’d have to talk to them about it from the looks they were giving him across the aisle but for now he was happy to just be hanging out with the girl that he really liked. They didn’t have any time to talk at the airport, all of their parents were there so Peter expected an interrogation the next time they saw each other. He made sure to tell May that he was alright and that he’d taken care of everything in Europe. He happily mentioned that his plan had worked as well. And then he had to go and meet up with Ned and Beck who had continued to text him until his phone froze about meeting up to talk. They sent him a spot that they usually went to and he sighed before grabbing his shoes and heading out. He made his way through the city streets and then found himself in the park where they had wanted to meet. He smiled and headed over when he saw them sitting down in the grass.

“Hey guys…”

“So?” Beck looked at him, “Tea time.”

“Yeah, spill the tea,” Ned nodded.

Peter grinned and sat down with them, “So that night in Paris I went to go talk to MJ and...it just sort of happened.”

“That easily?” Ned asked in surprise.

“Yeah...I went to tell her and I gave her the necklace,” Peter smiled, “And she said that she liked it better broken cause it had broken in my fight but she liked it and I told her that I really liked her and then she kinda kissed me real quick so I asked if we could do it again and then we did…”

“Please breathe,” Beck looked at him, “But that’s great!”

“Yeah!” Ned grinned.

Peter grinned, “Yeah, I’m really excited.”

“So where are you going to take her on a date?” Ned asked.

“Maybe like a dinner or something…”

“No, no, you gotta do something memorable,” Beck insisted, “Something cool.”

“Yeah, you don’t want her to think you aren’t cool,” Ned nodded.

“I’m Spider Man,” Peter stared at them.

“Ooo, I’m Spider-Man, ooo so cool,” Beck waved his hands.

“I do not do that,” Peter nudged him and the other boy started laughing, “Seriously, I think that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, but you already used that card,” Ned nodded, “It’s on the table now.”

“Do something Spider-Man-y with her,” Beck nodded.

“I am not fighting bad guys with her.” 

“Not like that, stupid,” Beck groaned.

“Oh, I got it,” Ned nodded, “Swing around the city with her.”

“That’s a good idea!” Beck agreed.

“I don’t know if she’d be interested in that or not….” Peter frowned.

“You can just offer.” Ned nodded.

“Maybe…,” Peter thought about it. He’d get to hold onto her really tightly. That would be cool. “I’ll give her the opportunity.”

“That’s the spirit,” Beck grinned at him. 

“Why can’t we just go on a double date?” Peter looked at Ned.

“Oh...Betty and I broke up,” Ned nodded.

“You WHAT?” Beck looked at him, “Do you mean I had to endure you two on the way home for NOTHING?”

“Why’d you break up…?” Peter frowned, “You seemed happy.”

“Men and women grow apart…,” Ned shrugged, “The moments we shared will last forever.”

Peter and Beck stared at him for a moment.

“I…...hate you,” Beck said softly.

Peter shook his head, “Whatever you say, man…”

Ned nodded, “It was fun.”

“He’s going to be a real player.” Beck sighed.

“I gotta go eat,” Ned got up, “Good luck with your date, man.”

“Thanks for the help,” Peter waved to him. Ned waved back to them and then headed off. Peter glanced over at Beck who was staring off into space, “I actually have a question…”

“What about?”

“About that day…”

Beck sighed softly, “What about it?”

“I saw stuff that I was afraid of….,” Peter looked at him, “Like MJ getting hurt or losing my friends and family…”

“Yeah,” Beck looked at him, “I was there right?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.”

“Oh shut up. Anyway...I was in the illusion when he was going after you…,” Peter said quietly.

“So you saw…”

“I saw your parents...and some building I’ve never seen before…,” Peter took a breath, “Are you really afraid of them rejecting you like that?”

Beck laughed softly and shook his head, “My parents are dead.”

Peter looked at him, “What?”

“They died when I was ten,” Beck nodded. “So being a disappointment to them is something I worry about every day…”

“Oh...I’m really sorry,” Peter said softly, “You never said anything about it….”

“I didn’t want to,” Beck shook his head.

“What was that building then?”

“Where I am now,” Beck nodded, “I don’t have a foster home or anything so I stay at the orphanage...I guess I’ll be moving out soon.”

Peter sat quietly, “Where will you go?”

“I don’t know...I mean...I’m a superhero so...I guess anywhere.”

Peter nodded, “If you ever need any help…let me know…”

“Thanks,” Beck gave him a small smile, “But I think I’ll be alright.”

“At least stop by my house occasionally?”

“For sure. Every weekend you’ll make me dinner.”

Peter laughed, “Alright, sounds good to me.”

“Would you mind not telling anyone?” Beck looked at him, “It’s not something I really want to talk about.”

“I kept the fact that I was Spider-Man hidden for a long time,” Peter nodded.

Beck looked at him, “A lot of people know though.”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

Peter nodded, “No problem. Thanks for being my sidekick.”

“Sidekick?” Beck looked at him, “If anyone was the sidekick it was you.”

“Definitely not. You’re not a well known hero, you have to be the sidekick.”

“I would own Spider-Man’s ass if we actually fought,” Beck nodded, “I get the hero privileges. You’re the sidekick.”

“You wouldn’t beat me!” Peter insisted.

“Oh I would. Easily.”

“You definitely would not.”

Beck laughed softly, “We can’t ever do it thought because then people will think one of us went rogue.”

“So I guess you’ll just have to stay as my sidekick.”

Beck rolled his eyes, “Only for a little bit, Parker.”

Peter grinned at him and got up, “Come on, I don’t want to be out here all day.”

Beck got up as well, “So how do you figure out when you gotta go do superhero stuff?”

“I just carry my suit with me and if I see something happening I interfere…”

“That’s so weird,” Beck laughed softly.

“That’s exactly what you did,” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, but mine is advanced,” Beck began walking out of the park with him, “Yours are clothes.”

“No, I have another one,” Peter laughed softly, “I just didn’t take it on vacation because I didn’t want to have to deal with anything….”

“Oh, cool,” Beck smiled.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “It is…”

“So you just keep that on you and swing around?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Peter nodded, “So we both have cool stuff.”

Beck laughed softly, “Cool superheroes.”

Peter laughed softly, “Well...then I’ll see you on the streets.”

“You’ll see me at school, dumbass,” Beck rolled his eyes.

“Then I’ll see Mysterio on the streets,” Peter grinned.

Beck laughed, “You really think I should keep that name?”

“Yeah! It’s super cool.”

Beck smiled, “Mysterio….I guess I’ll keep it. I didn’t have a name in mind anyway.”

“Spider-Man and Mysterio,” Peter hummed as they walked, “That sounds good.”

“I’ll see you at school,” Beck gave him a small wave.

“See you then,” Peter nodded. He headed home and went inside. He ate dinner with May and then retired to his room. He had school in a couple days and he just wanted to enjoy some kind of relaxation. Even his vacation hadn’t been a true vacation. He heard his phone buzz and he grabbed it. 

“Hey kid.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter sat up quickly.

“We need you to come in.”

“What? Really?” Peter couldn’t help the disappointment in his voice.

“Of course not,” Tony replied, “How’re you doing? What was up with Europe?”

“There were some guys there with weird powers. But I handled them.”

“With a friend,” Tony hummed, “Fury said you had an assistant. This Mysterio guy.”

“Yeah, he’s a friend,” Peter smiled to himself, “From school.”

“Quentin Beck….he’s seventeen,” Tony replied, “And an orphan? Those ones are dangerous.”

“Did you search him up?” Peter sighed, “Can’t you trust me and my friends?”

“I always do a potential background check on potential Avengers.”

“You want Beck to be an Avenger?”

“I want to meet him. When are you two not busy?”

“Weekend?” Peter asked.

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

“I’m only bringing him if he wants to.”

“Well of course.”

“Okay…,” Peter said softly, “Then I might see you on the weekend.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? I didn’t even know Fury was making you do stuff or I would’ve come over immediately.”

“It’s okay…,” Peter smiled slightly, “We managed to do it.”

“I know, but I don’t like Fury leaving stuff like that to you,” Tony replied. Peter smiled slightly.

“It’s okay.” Peter said again, “If I’m an Avenger then I gotta be able to handle some stuff.”

“I still don’t like it,” Tony insisted, “But you’re alright, which is good. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“See you then,” Peter waited a moment before hanging up. He really didn’t miss the whole Avengers thing. He liked doing stuff just around the city, but he didn’t know what Beck wanted. He’d have to talk to him. He texted MJ before he went to bed and asked her if she would be interested in swinging around the city with him. He couldn’t help the small smile when he got an excited reply. 

..

Their first day back in school had gone alright and Peter had taken MJ on their swing which was fun. She did say she never wanted to do it again but it had at least been a fun first date and not something boring. Peter was really happy. He headed out of school with his group of friends and MJ. They were going to head down to the city and get some snacks and just hang out. Knowing Beck, they’d probably cause trouble too. 

“I vote Taco Bell,” Ned said happily, “I have coupons.”

“Fuck, so do I,” Beck held up a piece of paper, “Taco Bell it is!”

Peter glanced at MJ, “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah,” MJ nodded, “Sounds good.”

They headed down the sidewalk with them. Beck and Ned led the way while he walked with MJ and held her hand. 

“Hey Beck,” Peter said quietly as they were walking.

“Yeah?” Beck glanced back at him.

“Tony Stark wants to meet you this weekend,” Peter nodded, “If that’s okay with you.”

They all froze and Beck stared at him.

“Tony Stark? Like Iron Man, Tony Stark?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “He thinks you’re hero material.”

“He does!?” Beck grinned widely, “Shit!”

“Wait, Iron Man has your phone number?” MJ looked at him, impressed.

“Yeah, we’re like old friends,” Peter nodded.

Ned nodded, “It’s pretty cool.”

“But yeah, we can go this weekend if you want to,” Peter nodded, “He wants to talk about you know….superhero stuff.”

Beck nodded instantly, “Fuck yeah I want to go!”

Peter nodded, “Alright…” He had kind of been hoping that Beck wouldn’t want to go and they could do neighborhood stuff together. They got to Taco Bell and headed inside.

Ned hurried up to the counter, “I got two free tacos!”

Beck followed after him with his coupon as well. Peter rolled his eyes as he waited to order. 

“What’re you thinking of getting?” MJ looked at him.

“Oh...I don’t know. Something simple.”

“Hey! Parker! How much change do you have?”

“Uh...,” Peter glanced down at his hand, “Sixty-nine cents.”

“Oh, you know what that means,” Beck grinned at him. Peter stared at him and then glanced up at the menu after he totaled all his money.

“I don’t have enough money for cinnamon bites…”

“That….was not what I was going to say,” Beck shook his head. Peter shrugged and stepped up to order. Once the four of them had ordered, they headed outside and continued walking while they ate their tacos out of the bag. Peter pulled out his camera.

“Hey Beck, how’s that free taco?”

“You know, your boy’s got his free taco-” Beck tripped as he had turned around and landed on the ground, dropping his food and gasping, “Fuck!”

The other three started laughing and Beck glared at them from the ground.

“You’re supposed to SUPPORT me,” he huffed.

“That was too funny,” Ned laughed.

“Sorry Beck,” MJ shrugged, “Peter you should post that on something.”

“Uploading as we speak,” Peter nodded. 

“Noooo,” Beck whined.

“You’ll be fine,” MJ replied. Ned helped Beck off the ground and they continued walking, their older friend whining about his food being gone. They were wandering by some of the stores when Peter heard Beck and MJ whispering. He glanced at MJ to see that Beck had disappeared. He frowned and looked around but arms grabbed him from behind and lifted him up. Peter struggled.

“What is going on!?” he managed as he was set down in the basket of a shopping cart. His eyes landed on Beck who now had part of his suit on and Peter shook his head, “Don’t you dare.”

His friend shot the basket and he screamed as he went flying down the empty parking lot. He heard his friends laughing as he sped across the concrete. He couldn’t help but laugh. It was honestly really fun….until he hit a rock in the street and the basket flipped. Luckily he had been able to gain his balance and jump out as he hit it and he rolled out with almost no scratches on him. He hurried back to the group who had all been recording him on their phones.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can,” Ned admitted.

Beck laughed, “It was too good.”

“Why don’t we send you in one of them?”

“I already lost my taco, you want me to lose my teeth, too?” Beck looked at him. 

MJ laughed, “Yeah, Peter...he’s lost too much today.”

“I can’t believe you support them,” Peter looked at MJ. MJ just shrugged and grinned at him. Peter smiled back at her and took her hand as they walked back out to the city. They were headed down the streets when they heard the sound of police sirens and a car flew by them followed by a couple police cars. “Uh…!”

Peter glanced at Ned and MJ.

“Well? Why’re you still here? Go!” MJ waved at him.

“MJ and I will head back,” Ned nodded.

Beck grinned at Peter, “Let’s go!”

Peter shook his head and then the two of them took off down the street. He ran and had his view blocked by a tree so he could click the button for his suit and then he shot up into the air, grabbing onto the first building he saw and swinging. He watched Beck running beneath him before his friend touched his watch and shot off the ground as well. 

“By the way,” Beck called from next to him, “If I capture him first, I’m not a sidekick anymore.”

Peter laughed, “That’s IF you do it first.”

“Oh I will,” Beck grinned and the two of them raced off in the direction of the police sirens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter was a little bit worried about taking Beck to the Avengers home base. He knew his friend didn’t have much of a filter. He hoped he wouldn’t say anything too terrible. He had called Beck and told him to meet him at his house after Tony said he’d send a car to pick them up. His friend was bouncing slightly next to him while they waited for Tony.

“So you really know Tony Stark?”

“Yes, I really know Tony Stark?”

“He’s so cool, man,” Beck was nervously pacing now, “Oh my god, what if he thinks my suit is really shitty? What if I’m like completely embarrassing?”

“He seemed pretty impressed when he called me.”

“Maybe he was just kidding,” Beck ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses, “Maybe I won’t show him the suit….”

“Beck.”

“Maybe I should just talk about it and make it seem like cooler than it is…”

“Beck.”

“But then he’ll find out when he actually does see it and-”

“BECK.”

“Huh?” Beck looked at him.

“You need to stop. You’re stressing ME out and I know Tony,” Peter shook his head.

“Sorry,” Beck took a deep breath and nodded, “I’m okay...I still can’t believe MJ threw my vape on the train tracks in the subway yesterday.”

“I can,” Peter rolled his eyes. The car showed up and the window rolled down. Tony gave him a smile and Peter heard his friend let out a horrified squeak behind him.

“Hey kid.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Is this your friend?” Tony gestured at Beck and Peter nodded.

“Yeah. Uh, we should probably get in before he passes out.”

Tony snorted and unlocked the doors, “In the back.”

Peter opened the back door and made sure Beck got in first before he sat down with him.

“So, Spider-Man, how have you been?” Tony asked, completely ignoring Beck and Peter didn’t know if that was for better or for worse. 

“Uh...I’ve been good. We did a little city patrol last week but it wasn’t anything that big…,” Peter nodded, “Like, not an avengers level threat…”

Tony nodded, “Right. Well, Clint and Tasha are out with Wanda and Vision doing superhero stuff unless they got back before I left. Rhodey is here….Scott, you remember Scott, right?”

“Yeah, big guy….,” Peter nodded, “Or little guy…”

“Steve’s probably there...Thor isn’t and neither is his group of weird friends,” Tony shook his head, “So not a huge welcome wagon for our new friend.”

Peter nodded, “That’s actually probably better…”

Tony finally turned around in his seat to look at them and Peter both felt and heard Beck inhale quickly next to him, “So you’re Mystery Man, huh?”

“Uh….y-yeah,” Beck choked out, “I...I go by Mysterio but...but that’s okay…”

“So you and Parker teamed up in Europe and got a lot of attention, bubble boy,” Tony nodded, “From both bad and good people.”

Peter tried to gesture at Tony to cut the nicknames at least for now since his friend literally idolized him but Tony didn’t notice. 

Beck seemed to go incredibly still for a moment and Peter glanced at him to see how oddly relaxed he looked. Uh oh. “I know...when Peter told me that you wanted to meet me, I was really excited...I’ve always really admired Ego-Man.”

Peter put his head in his hands as he saw the look on Tony’s face.

“I’m…..going to allow that,” Tony looked at him, “Just this one time.”

“My name is Mysterio,” Beck cocked his head slightly, “Or you can call me Beck.”

Tony gave him a small smile and Peter peeked out from between his fingers. Tony looked at him, “I like him.”

Peter let out a breath of relief and sat back in his seat. There was a little bit of talk between them for the rest of the ride but nothing too serious until they pulled up to the base. Peter got out of the car and walked by Beck as his friend looked around. 

“Holy shit,” Beck mumbled.

“It’s pretty cool,” Peter nodded.

Tony led them inside and Peter made sure Beck didn’t get lost anywhere as they took their tour. 

“So, this is home base for the avengers,” Tony nodded, “Not everyone lives here as you can see or it would be a lot more crowded. But let’s show you around.”

Peter gave Beck a small smile, “Will you relax?”

“No I think I’m either going to pass out or throw up,” Beck replied softly. 

“Tony?”

Peter looked up and saw Steve Rogers heading out from the one training room that he knew of. 

“Cap,” Tony replied and Peter watched as they took a few steps away to talk. 

“Peter,” Beck said softly, “I really think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Dude, you gotta chill out.”

“But that’s like….actually Captain America, right?” Beck asked, “Like he’s really that….huge.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “I had to fight him once…”

“You...you what?” Beck looked at him, “Didn’t he like...kick your ass?”

“Yeah,” Peter admitted, “There was this time when the avengers had a fight and we had to actually fight each other but now we’re okay again.”

“Uh...okay,” Beck looked at him, “Everything’s fine now?”

“Yeah. Now, stop being so nervous. It’s gonna be great.”

Tony came back over, followed by Steve, “Alright, sorry about that. It’s tour time!”

“Hey kid,” Steve nodded at Peter and then held out his hand to Beck, “It’s nice to meet you, Quentin.”

Beck shook his hand and nodded, “You too…”

Tony nodded, “Alright, alright let’s go.”

Peter walked with Beck as the four of them headed around the base. He really did love it here. It was really cool. He should come by more often and visit, he missed his adult friends sometimes. He really wished his life could be more balanced between being a regular kid and being a hero. 

“Sam and Bucky stay here a lot of the time,” Tony was saying, “I think they’re roommates now….”

“Oh my god they were roommates,” Peter said before he could stop himself and Beck broke away from his excitement to snort. The two of them started snickering quietly and the two adults turned to look at them.

“I don’t understand teenagers,” Tony said finally.

Steve shook his head slightly, “Neither do I.”

Peter grinned at his friend and they followed Tony and Steve into the training room. Beck seemed a little more comfortable. They kept making quiet jokes while they wandered around. 

“I’m regretting this already,” Tony said as the two of them burst into laughter again.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quickly, “We’re listening.”

“Yes,” Beck agreed, hiding the smile on his face.

“Well, does Mysterio want to show us what he can do?” Tony turned to look at Beck and Peter glanced at his friend who had seemed to freeze up a little.

“Uh….I mean, I can…”

“Good, then get on out there,” Tony nodded. Beck glanced at Peter.

“You got it,” Peter gave him a thumbs up. 

Beck nodded slightly and took a few steps forward. Peter watched him take a deep breath and then reach for his watch. Peter saw him turn it and then the suit appeared, spreading over his body and building up until he was completely covered except for his head. He glanced over at Tony and Steve. They looked slightly impressed. That was good. 

“Do whatever you want,” Tony called, “Preferably not in our direction.”

Beck nodded slightly and then turned to glance around at the room. Peter watched him float up off the ground a little and then take off. Peter never really realized how fast he really was. Beck shot off a couple targets easily from his position in the air as he flew around the room. Peter was glad he had such a good partner. He saw Steve and Tony talking a little bit again and he hoped it meant good things for his friend. Beck landed after a few minutes and took a breath, “I can do other stuff too...like defensive stuff but….I’d need to be in a fight for that.”

Peter turned to Tony, “He’s really good…”

“How about you two go wander around while Steve and I talk?” Tony asked. Peter nodded slightly. Beck followed him out of the training room.

“Was I good?”

“Great,” Peter assured him, “Seriously, I think they really like you.”

Beck nodded, “Cool…”

Peter gave him a small smile, “Hey...if they do recruit you….don’t forget to do neighborhood stuff with me.”

“Don’t worry,” Beck smiled, “I don’t want to deal with big stuff all the time.”

Peter smiled at him, “Thanks…”

Beck grinned back at him, “Can we go like do something stupid?”

“Hell yeah, what do you want to do?” Peter asked.

Beck thought for a moment, “The plane isn’t here right?”

“Probably not if some of them are on a mission,” Peter shook his head.

Beck nodded, “Okay...then I guess we can just wander…see if anything catches our eye.”

Peter laughed and followed him as they wandered through the building. 

“Oh, hey!” 

Peter turned over and saw Scott coming over. “Hey…”

“Spider-Man, right?” Scott asked, “Sorry, I’m so bad at everyone’s names.”

“Yeah, Peter,” Peter nodded, “This is my friend, Quentin Beck. He’s doing an avengers audition today.”

“Wow,” Scott nodded, “That’s cool. I’m Ant-Man.”

Beck nodded, “I know you…”

Scott grinned, “FINALLY.”

“Do you not get a lot of recognition?” Peter asked.

“People don’t even want pictures with me,” Scott shook his head, “Anyway, I’m on my way out. Good luck.”

“Bye,” Peter waved. Scott headed past them and out the door. Beck took a breath.

“I can’t believe all these heroes are just like….so normal.”

“They’re not really,” Peter laughed softly.

“There you two are,” Tony came walking over. Peter jumped slightly but turned around to face them. This was probably the decision and he could tell Beck was nervous. “So, Cap and I were talking….”

Steve rolled his eyes and then looked at Beck, “You have the spot if you want it.”

Beck gasped softly, “Really?”

“Yep,” Steve nodded, “Tony did all the necessary background checks you seem like a smart kid. And if you’ve been helping Peter out all the time, then you must be somewhat good.”

Beck smiled, “This is incredible….”

Peter grinned, “Told you that it was going to be great.”

Tony smiled, “Peter, can you give me and Quentin a moment please?”

Peter nodded and nudged his friend forward before going to wait with Steve, “You’ll make sure nothing bad happens to him, right?”

Steve laughed softly, “Of course I will.”

“Seriously,” Peter gave him a small smile, “He’s kind of stupid sometimes.”

Steve nodded, “I’ll keep an eye on him. And so will Tony. He likes him a lot.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. Reminds him of himself a lot,” Steve nodded, “The attitude and the skill. He engineered that all by himself, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” Peter nodded. 

“I’ll train him well,” Steve nodded, “I did with the others.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, you did….”

“Don’t worry. He’ll be safe with us,” Steve nodded. Peter nodded again and then glanced back at his friend. He frowned when he saw Tony hugging him tightly. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked softly.

“Well, Tony offered for him to live here,” Steve nodded, “So he’d have a place that’s a little better than where he is now, a place to live after he’s an adult so he doesn’t have to worry about money right away, plenty of parental figures….and I think he’s going to offer him a job.”

Peter swallowed hard, “Oh my god…”

“Tony’s been talking about it since he read up on him,” Steve admitted, “He has a soft spot for orphans.”

Tony came over, his arm around Beck’s shoulders, “Alright, I think we’re finished up here.”

Peter nodded, “Alright.”

Beck gave him a small smile, “Should we call the others and meet up?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“You two need a ride home?”

“I think we can manage,” Peter smiled, “As long as Beck can carry me for a little.”

“Ugh, fine,” Beck rolled his eyes. 

“Bye, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers,” Peter waved.

“See you, kid,” Tony waved.

“See you in a few days, Quentin,” Steve nodded.

Beck smiled and nodded. Peter headed to the doors with him and they got their suits on. Beck hovered up in the air and held out a hand, “Ready?”

“Let’s go!” Peter nodded as he was jerked off the ground and they started their flight. “So you’re gonna move in, huh?”

“Yeah…,” Beck called over the rushing of the wind, “But I’m still gonna go to school with you guys which is cool.”

Peter nodded, “So you’ll be sticking around?”

Beck laughed softly and looked down at him, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Peter grinned and as they hit the city, Beck let go of him so he could swing by himself. Peter moved easily through the city and they headed back to Peter’s place so Beck could head home. “So...see you on Monday then?”

“Yeah,” Beck grinned at him, “Hey Peter...thanks.”

“What?”

“Just...for helping me out with this and everything,” Beck nodded. 

Peter smiled at him, “Hey, I couldn’t have managed Europe without you so….I’m just paying you back.”

“Well, I think you did plenty,” Beck laughed softly. 

“Anyway, you better be at school next week cause we’re starting that big project in science club so I need my group,” Peter nodded, “That means you, Ned, and MJ.”

“Of course,” Beck grinned, “Wouldn’t dream of missing it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter was relaxing back into their normal routine. School was back on a normal schedule. They were nearing the end of the year anyway but Peter didn’t mind. A summer vacation would be nice and hopefully there wouldn’t be too many avengers level threats during it. Beck was living comfortably at the Avengers home base and Peter was glad that other than that, nothing much had really changed. They still hung out in school all the time and they did stuff in the city in their group of friends. He’d been taking MJ on dates whenever he could. Thankfully, he’d never had to cancel one of those due to a Spider Man issue. Everything was going pretty well and that’s all he could really hope for right now. They were outside right now for their last day of science club. Exams were next week. The four of them were sitting in the grass and tossing food around while they quizzed each other on questions for their exams. They were pretty confident for their science exams so they decided that studying that half-seriously would be okay. Beck was reading all the questions since he was in a different class than them. Everytime they got something wrong, he’d throw something at them. 

“This year has been really fun,” Ned said after he dodged a cracker that had been aimed for his head. 

“It has been,” Peter agreed.

“Yeah, you guys are pretty cool,” Beck hummed, setting the page of questions down.

“We should take another vacation,” MJ decided, “This summer. Just the four of us with no chaperones.”

“That would be cool,” Peter smiled.

“Could you imagine all the trouble we would get into?” Ned snorted.

“Hey, you two would be the safest people on the planet,” Beck pointed out, “You’ve got two avengers with you.”

“I still can’t believe that you’re an avenger,” MJ shook her head, “Sure you aren’t smoking that stuff again?”

Beck glared at her, “No, I stopped because whenever I had one, you would throw it under the subway.”

MJ grinned, “Thank me later.”

Peter snorted. He’d seen it a couple times. Beck had lost at least six of them on the tracks of the subway.

“Someone’s gonna end up down there one day to clean or do construction work,” Ned laughed, “And they’ll be like, who was vaping THIS much down here.”

Beck laughed and shook his head, “Shut up!”

Peter grinned and took a bite of his hamburger. “Your face after each time was just so ridiculous.”

Beck rolled his eyes, “I just couldn’t believe she continued to do it.”

“You should know by now that I don’t give a shit,” MJ replied.

“I know, I know,” Beck grinned, “I do now.”

Peter smiled and got up to go grab some extra food. How had he gotten so lucky to have such good friends? 

“Hey! Mr. Harrington!” he heard Beck’s voice ring out. Peter turned around and saw Beck spraying some sort of can at a lighter, “Look! Science!”

“Quentin! Stop!” Mr. Harrington shouted as the flames got bigger and Peter covered his mouth to hide his smile. Beck grinned and shouted something but it was drowned out by the shouting from everything, “You better stop! STOP!”

“Hey Davis!” Beck shouted as he ran forward, chasing Brad around the table with his homemade flamethrower. Mr. Harrington ran after them to try and stop Beck from killing someone. Peter went back to sit by his friends who were laughing.

“He’s going to get in so much trouble,” Ned shook his head.

“It’s alright,” Peter grinned, “It was worth it.” He leaned over and gave MJ a quick kiss on her cheek. After Beck got yelled at by Mr. Harrington for a few minutes and Brad was checked for any injuries, they headed inside. They were going to play a final round of trivia. Peter was just ready to enjoy a good competition with his friends. They got the board set up and Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell helped them move the chairs to different sides of the room. The window was open so they had some fresh air coming in. Peter heard the police sirens outside and then they passed by outside. He felt the hair on his neck stand up slightly. They’d just started the game…

“Quentin?”

“Mr. Harrington, I’m not really feeling too good, can I go to the bathroom…?”

“Of c-”

Peter stood up, “I’m not either...I think mine’s worse, I need to go first…”

“Mr. Harrington, if you don’t let me go first, I’m literally going to diarrhea this chair,” Beck said quickly.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Peter held his stomach and acted like he was going to get sick.

“Oh god, now I do, too…,” Beck managed, “It’s gonna come out both ends, Mr. Harrington….”

“Just...both of you get out of here,” Mr. Dell managed and the two of them hurried for the door. As soon as they were out of sight of the classroom, they took off running down the hall. Beck grinned at him as they raced towards the door.

“I won that excuse battle.”

“In your dreams,” Peter shook his head, “He was totally more freaked out by the thought of me vomiting than your ass disaster.”

“Both ends!” Beck whined as they got outside and suited up. “Need a lift Spidey-Boy?”

Peter rolled his eyes and shot his webs, “In your dreams Fishbowl.”

“Hey! That name isn’t even creative!” Beck called after him as they headed down the streets of the city. Peter heard his phone buzz and saw a good luck text from MJ. He grinned to himself and headed towards the sounds of the police sirens.

“Hey! If I get him, you’re the sidekick!” Peter called.

“Oh, I’m getting him!” Beck replied. Peter swung through the buildings and grinned. He liked doing this neighborhood stuff and he enjoyed having someone to help him out with it. He knew he’d still be willing to do avengers level threats if they needed him but for now, he was happy just focusing on his neighborhood thieves. That and making sure Beck kept his title of sidekick. He landed down by the crooks and waved.

“You’ve come to the wrong neighborhood to be causing trouble.”

“Yeah, seriously,” Beck landed next to him, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“You’re in deep trouble now, boys,” Peter watched them, “So, who wants to go first?”

The men stared at them and then they all aimed their guns at them. Beck sighed next to him and Peter tried not to smile.

“All together then,” he gave Beck a high-five, “Let’s go.”

Oh yeah. It was definitely a safer neighborhood with the two of them on patrol all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. This was just something short I wanted to write--I love the idea of a Quentin and Peter team-up. I will have another story based on Quentin coming up soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
